Moi, Allyson Stewart
by Feather Ashes
Summary: "On ne se rend compte de son bonheur que quand le malheur s'abat sur nous". Ce proverbe, c'est ma vie. J'étais heureuse, et je suis tombée. D'une chute longue est douloureuse. Très longue et très douloureuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà ma première fic sur ce site! Le Monde Magique et certains personnages a J.K Rowling et beaucoup d'autres à moi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Moi, je suis Allyson Stewart. Je fais un mètre soixante-cinq, j'ai des cheveux blonds et longs comme de la soie. Ils ne sont pas trop blonds platine, mais pas blonds cendrés non plus. J'en suis très fière de ces cheveux.<p>

D'autant que je ne suis pas des plus jolies. J'ai les pommettes trop hautes et trop saillantes, un petit nez, une bouche fine et un peu décolorée. Pas les lèvres roses et pulpeuses comme cette peste de Leslie Grey. Et je n'ai pas non plus des yeux bleus envoutants : ils sont caramel. J'ai une peau trop blanche. Je n'ai pas de petite fossette craquante qui apparaît quand je souris. Je suis des filles les plus banales. En bref, je ne suis pas très jolie.

Je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, Poufsouffle, je joue au Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveuse, et ma meilleure amie, c'est Tonks. J'adore lui donner des surnoms farfelus. Du genre Poils de Carotte quand elle est rousse ou Chewing-gum quand elle se teint les cheveux en rose fuchsia. Ou Blondie. Bref, ça dépend.

Nous, on déteste les pestes. Ben, normal, non ? Qui aime les pestes ? Les autres pestes ! Elle est bonne celle là. Faudra que je la ressorte à Dodo.

Je suis fan de blagues. Drôles ou pas drôles. A nous deux, on a fait un peu ressusciter les Maraudeurs. Eh oui, on a piqué la Carte du Maraudeur dans le bureau de Rusard. Et après, nous avons fais quelques « recherches » pendant qu'on classait les retenues, donc on a su qui ils étaient.

…

Ok, ok, Tonks a demandé à son grand cousin-par lettre puisqu'il est à Azkaban-parce que nous avions vus qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir eu autant de retenues dans leur scolarité, bien que Remus en a eut beaucoup moins (c'est ça qui nous a fait hésiter).

En bref, nous sommes les… comment dire ? Délinquantes ? Drôles à outrance ? Maraudeuses ? De Poudlard de notre génération.

Faut dire qu'on n'est pas hypocrites, nous ! Tandis que d'autres minaudent auprès de Grey avec des arrières pensées de meurtres, on dit tout haut ce qu'elles pensent tout bas. Nous, on est franches ! Et fières de l'être !

On est loyales (ben, on est à Poufsouffle, non ?), et on a un certain courage qui va bien avec notre franchise. Du genre, si on nous accuse de quelque chose qu'on a fait, on ne nie pas, on le dit.

Elle est super intelligente (ça tombe bien, elle veut faire Auror) et moi, je suis bonne en certaines matières et pas dans d'autres. Normale, quoi ! Je suis fière de ce que je suis mais pas non plus orgueilleuse, non merci !

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très modeste, mais je ne crie pas mes qualités sur les toits. Je suis peut-être trop impulsive et j'agis parfois sans réfléchir. Et je parle sans réfléchir aussi, sauf dans des trucs vraiment sérieux. Je suis méfiante, à peine susceptible et un peu rancunière-sauf envers Tonks parce que je sais qu'elle blague tout le temps-, déterminée et je manipule très bien l'ironie. J'aime bien dessiner, mais je ne suis pas non plus super forte. Disons que je dessine au Bic et je repasse dix fois un trait. Vous voyez le genre : une multitude de traits mais ça fait quelque chose (si, si !).

Et je fais beaucoup trop confiance à Tonks. Ouais, limite naïve ! Bon, ok, naïve tout court.

Ah, et une chose très importante : je suis très flemmarde, le matin, quand il faut sortir de son lit.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ally ! Crie Tonks dès qu'elle me voit.

Je regarde la couleur de ses cheveux rapidement, juste le temps d'inventer un surnom.

-Violette !

-Ha ha ha ! Fait-elle.

-Hi hi hi, répondis-je.

On se jette dans les bras l'une de l'autre (juste après que je l'aie relevée, puisqu'elle s'est pris les pieds dans une valise qui traînait).

-Alors ces vacances, me demande-t-elle.

-Mouais, c'était bien. Et toi ?

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Grey. Je me suis faite passée pour Chris et je lui ai donné rendez-vous. En gros, c'est comme s'il lui avait posé un lapin !

Elle éclate de rire.

Christian, Chris, comme tout le monde l'appelle, c'est le beau gosse de l'école. LE beau gosse. Brun aux yeux verts, toutes ses filles sont à ses pieds. Le tombeur de Poudlard, et il change de petite amie comme de chemise. Enfin, quand même pas, mais il reste difficilement plus de trois semaines avec l'une d'entre elles. On l'aime bien, et c'est réciproque. Il est à Gryffondor et son meilleur ami, Drew, à Serdaigle.

On continue à s'échanger quelques blagues en montant dans le train, et on voit une blonde aux yeux bleus, une cour de filles derrière elle passer devant nous. Leslie Grey.

-Bonjou… commence-t-elle avec un air de parfaite hypocrite.

-Va te faire foutre !

On a parlé exactement en même temps.

-Mais voyons, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je…

-On ne veut pas te parler sale peste, dit mon amie.

-Qui voudrait parler à une peste ? Demandais-je. Les autres pestes !

-Ou les hypocrites, fait Tonks en pouffant.

-Mais… insiste-elle.

-On…

-Ne…

-Veut…

-Pas…

-Te…

-Parler…

-Grey !

-C'était vous, la lettre, nous demande-t-elle finalement, comprenant enfin qu'on ne veut pas devenir son amie et encore moins être hypocrite.

-En effet, répond Tonks comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Grey nous lance un regard de pure haine et s'en va.

-Bon débarras, je fais.

-Tu l'as dis Bouffi…

Après s'être faites une bonne moitié du train en trainant nos valises et en saluant quelques copains, nous trouvons enfin un compartiment libre dans lequel on se laisse tomber.

Peu de temps après que le train soit partit, Chris entre dans notre compartiment :

-Salut les filles !

-Hey, on répond en chœur.

-Je viens de voir Leslie, et elle m'a raconté une histoire époustouflante de lettre, rendez-vous, lapin et moi.

-Ah bon ? Elle t'en a parlé ? demande indifféremment Tonks, continuant de feuilleter la Gazette du sorcier.

-Oui. Et j'aimerais vous demander de ne plus m'utiliser. C'est promis ?

-Non, on répond.

-Oh non, je m'en doutais.

Ma meilleure amie fait un sourire de garce.

-Désolée, mais je n'aime pas mentir.

Il éclate de rire et s'en va.

-Tu as vu, reprend-t-elle soudain plus grave. Les attentats contre les anciens Aurors, ou ceux qui s'étaient opposés à tu-sais-qui se font plus fréquents. J'ai peur pour ma famille. Tu sais que mon père est un né-moldu et ma mère s'est enfuie de la Noble maison des Black.

J'hochais la tête. Moi, mes parents sont des « traitres à leur sang ». J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

OoOoOoOoO

Je soupire, sous le regard goguenard de Tonks. Nous sommes en Métamorphose, matière dans laquelle elle excelle et celle où j'ai quelques difficultés. Bon, ok, de grosses difficultés.

-Je ne capte rien, je lui chuchote.

-Moi, je capte tout.

-T'as une idée pour notre prochaine blague ?

-Hum… pas trop. Et si on en faisait une à un prof ?

-Je vote pour Trelawney.

-Donc, Trelawney à l'unanimité, fait-elle, satisfaite.

Nous continuons à échanger quelques idées avant que la charmante voix de McGonagall nous interrompe :

-Miss Tonks, miss Stewart, voulez-vous bien écouter le cours ?

-Oui, madame, on fait en écarquillant de grands yeux innocents.

-Retenue demain soir, à dix-huit heures. Vous commencez bien l'année !

-Oui, madame, on répète.

OoOoOoOoO

-La barbe, grommelle Tonks en frottant de plus belle.

Là, on fait notre retenue. Charmante retenue : nous devons laver à la brosse à dent le couloir où nous avons fait exploser plein de Bombabouses. Et quand je dis plein, ce n'est pas une dizaine. C'est plutôt une trentaine. Ou peut-être une cinquantaine, je ne sais plus.

On l'a fait hier soir, après que cette vielle rancunière de McGo nous ait collé. Elle a enlevé le plus gros avec sa baguette et on doit tout frotter pour que ça sente bon. Vielle sadique, va ! On se vengera.

Là, je viens d'entendre les douze coups de minuit et on a fait les deux tiers de ce foutu couloir. Si vous calculez bien, on en aura fini à trois heures du mat'. Heureusement que demain, on n'a pas cours.

-Mmhmm…

Elle soupire.

-J'en ai marre !

-…

-Arrête d'être silencieuse ! S'énerve-t-elle.

Je continue de frotter le sol. C'est que j'ai envie d'en finir avec cette retenue ! Tout à coup, je la sens se lever…

-AAAAHHH !

Je me retourne, trempée et gelée.

-Mais ça va pas ? Je m'indigne.

Evidemment. Elle me le fait depuis qu'on s'est fait collées pour la première fois, en octobre de la première année, et je me fais toujours avoir ! Je ne me méfie jamais ! La prochaine fois, elle ne m'aura pas, foi d'Allyson Stewart ! Enfin, on ne sait jamais, je retire ma promesse.

-Quelqu'un se fait attaquer ? Demande soudain une voix.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Chris et son ami Andrew-Drew pour les intimes-qui accourent et qui ne tardent pas à devenir hilares.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je m'exclame. Et puis, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh bien, répond Drew, on se promenait. Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser. Tu prenais une douche ?

-Ha ha ! Ce n'est pas marrant !

Je me retourne vers Tonks qui a du s'asseoir par terre car n'a plus de souffle tant elle rit.

-Et toi, arrête de rire comme je-sais-pas-quoi ! Faut frotter !

Mais ma tirade ne fait qu'augmenter son rire. Ça ne devrait pas être permis de rigoler comme ça, elle va s'étouffer ! D'ailleurs, ça doit être aussi le point de vue de Drew car il la regarde avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

-O… Ou… i… Oui…

Elle reprend tant bien que mal son souffle.

-Bon, ben, on va y aller, fait finalement Chris.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, je le retiens :

-Tu ne veux pas nous aider ? Je demande d'un ton suppliant. Sinon, on finira minimum à trois heures du mat'. Pitié !

Ils hésitent, mais s'arment finalement des brosses à dents de réserve (pendant la première heure, on n'arrêtait pas d'aller lui en demander car on les cassait ou elles étaient tellement usées qu'elles ne servaient plus à rien).

Au bout d'une heure où on a frotté avec une ardeur exceptionnelle, on finit. Magnifique, vous trouvez pas ? Une heure au lieu de trois ! Génial, et ça, grâce à Chris et Drew ! Youpii !

Et là, je crois qu'une charmante bataille d'eau va commencer vu que, n'ayant toujours pas digéré mon seau d'eau en pleine poire, je viens d'en lancer un à Tonksie. Chris et Drew s'y mettent.

Le couloir commence à ressembler à une piscine, vu que les seaux se remplissent automatiquement, mais on en a que faire ! Tout ce dont on pense, pour l'instant, c'est s'amuser. Et McGo a lancé un sortilège pour que l'eau n'aille pas plus loin que les extrémités du couloir. Elle nous connaît trop bien, cette femme. Mais c'est génial, non ?

On a déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et on continue à utiliser les seaux à « remplissage automatique » comme dit Tonks au lieu de nous éclabousser avec l'eau qu'on a déjà renversé. Ce qu'on peut être stupides, vous trouvez pas ?

OoOoOoOoO

-Hé, Stewart ! Allyson Stewart !

Je me retourne, étonnée. Tout le monde (sauf les pestes, sinon elles se prennent mon poing dans leur jolie p'tite gueule) m'appelle par mon prénom. Je me trouve face à Helen Matthew, Poursuiveuse et Capitaine depuis cette année.

J'aime bien cette fille, de deux ans mon aînée. Pas une peste ! Bon, vous allez vous dire que j'ai vraiment un problème avec les pestes. Et c'est vrai ! Je peux pas me les encadrer ! Pour entendre parler de maquillage, de mode et garçons toute la sainte journée, non merci ! Je préfère Quidditch, balais et blagues !

Sinon, pour revenir à Helen, elle est vraiment sympa, elle et son amie, Jodie Stevenson. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je convoite le poste de capitaine, mais je serais sûrement nommée l'année prochaine, enfin, j'espère ! Tonks est batteuse et Chris aussi ! Inutile de vous dire que nos matches sont… mouvementés.

-Les sélections se font samedi, à quinze heures tapantes. Pas de retard ! Je veux toute l'ancienne équipe au complet ! Vous passerez les sélections aussi, mais juste pour vérifier que vous ne vous soyez pas ramollis pendant les vacances. Tu peux transmettre à Tonks et Chris Stanley ?

-Ok…

-A samedi. Quinze heures tapantes !

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque où on me jette dehors (trop bruyante entrée…) et finis par rejoindre Tonks dans la salle commune pour la mettre au courant.

-Si tu vois Chris, tu pourras le prévenir ? Je demande.

-Ok.

Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai très envie de tomber moi, sur Chris. Bah, c'est sûrement parce qu'Helen me l'a dit à moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Ça y est ! On est samedi ! Et il est… quelle heure est-il, au fait ? Je jette un regard à ma montre.

Quinze heures une ? Nooonnn !

Je commence à courir dans tout Poudlard et j'arrive sur le terrain à quinze heures six.

-STEWART ! J'AVAIS DIT QUINZE HEURES TAPANTES !

L'heure n'a jamais été mon fort.

-JE DEVRAIS T'EXPULSER DE L'EQUIPE !

Non ! Pitié ! Pas ça !

-Je vais être sympa, mais c'est la première et dernière fois.

Je lui fais un sourire d'ange qui prend son envol. C'est le cas de le dire puisque j'enfourche mon balai et décolle. Chris, Tonks, un quatrième année nommé Sean et moi sommes tout de suite repris, et on s'installe sur le bord du terrain. Chris s'éloigne de nous pour rejoindre Drew. Pfffff… J'aimerai bien qu'il reste avec nous. Pas que je veuille pas qu'il soit ami avec Drew ! Juste qu'il reste avec nous !

Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Ça doit être le soleil. Oui, une simple insolation !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je vois du coin de l'œil Chris qui commence à plier un papier. Je continue à regarder les sélections, mais au bout de cinq minutes, je tourne la tête, curieuse de voir ce qu'il fait. Il fabrique un truc en papier… Un oiseau !

Il lui met une fleur dans le bec et lance un sort. Surement une technique stupide de drague, en ayant tout d'un coup envie d'arracher le cœur à celle pour qui c'est.

L'oiseau vole vers moi. Ou plutôt, vers Tonks. Ah non, c'est vers moi. Je l'attrape et prend la rose que j'hume. Je lui souris. Et il me sourit.

-Sooo cute ! Se moque Tonks.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je le vois partir, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Hein ? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Rembobinage…

Lorsque je le vois partir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée. C'est qu'il m'empêchait de faire correctement mes devoirs !

Mais il faut que j'arrête de regarder Chris, parce que je crois que Tonksie va faire une remarque ! Ce qu'elle fait, d'ailleurs :

-Tu es triste qu'il parte ? Tu vas le revoir au repas, tu sais, mais il faut faire nos devoirs, en attendant !

-Moi ? Pourquoi serais-je triste qu'il parte ? Il m'empêchait de me concentrer !

Piètre rattrapage, je vous l'avoue. Mais Tonks est encore plus diabolique que je ne le pensais.

-C'est sur qu'il est tellement mignon et tellement gentil et tellement drôle qu'il devait monopoliser ta pensée, fait-elle, goguenarde.

-Il m'embêtait ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais répondre en riant tranquillement. Là, tu piques un fard.

Elle jubile.

-Tu inventes vraiment des choses bizarres, mon canari tout jaune, je fais en essayant de paraître le plus détendue possible.

-Moi, je crois que tu en pinces, pour lui. Depuis le début de l'année, tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir aller le voir, et tu le regardes avec émerveillement… et amour.

-Pfffff… N'importe quoi ! J'essaye de te caser avec Drew !

-On ne détourne pas les soupçons ! Tu es amoureuse, point.

-J'avoue qu'il est mignon, mais ça reste un ami et pas plus !

-Ne nie pas, je le sais. Ta façon de le regarder, d'en parler, de tout ! Ça a commencé l'année dernière, d'ailleurs.

Les cours ont commencé depuis deux mois.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Notre conversation s'arrêta là à cause d'un « chut » sévère de Pince-sans-rire. Je jette un regard noir à Tonks et reporte mon attention sur mon devoir.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. J'aime beaucoup Chris, ça, je ne nie pas. Mais de l'amour ? C'est vrai que je suis heureuse quand il est là, mais c'est pareil avec Dodo, je suis heureuse quand elle est là parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, non ? C'est pas pareil avec Chris ? Non ? Vous êtes surs ?

-Hey les filles, fait Chris en venant s'asseoir à côté de nous et de s'emparer du plat de poulet.

Oh par Merlin… il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir plus loin ? Ou ne pas s'asseoir du tout ? Tonks essaye d'étouffer son rire en mangeant une pomme de terre mais je ne sais pas si ça marche. En fait, ça marche pas du tout ! Moi, je suis un peu gênée. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que je l'aimais ? Maintenant, je suis super mal à l'aise. J'espère qu'il s'est rendu compte de rien, sinon… Je passe pour une idiote… Au secours !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une tragédie! C'est juste le début ;)<em>

_Vous savez vous aussi combien ça fait plaisir de recevoir des review, non? Merci si vous le faites, et merci aussi si vous avez lu sans rien faire :D_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! En espérant que ça vous plaise ;) Le merveilleux Monde de HP ainsi que certains persos à notre J.K Rowling internationnale et les autres persos à moi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux mois et demi qu'on est rentré. Et chaque jour, je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de Chris. Mais je ne peux pas aller lui dire. Si je lui dis, et qu'il ne m'aime pas, il va m'éviter. Si je ne lui dis pas, je peux me consoler en me disant que j'ai son amitié et qu'après tout, il m'aime peut-être, et là, je peux toujours espérer. Et puis, que ferais-t-il avec une fille comme moi, lui qui a toutes les autres à ses pieds ? Enfin, tout est très compliqué !<p>

Et au milieu de tout ça, Tonks avec ses coups foireux comme nous enfermer dans une salle de classe. Ou dans un placard. Évidemment, elle a oublié ma claustrophobie et j'ai fait une crise. Et après, vous savez ce que cette traitresse m'a demandé ? Si c'était pas à cause de lui que je me sentais mal.

Non mais ! Je suis claustrophobe. Mais bon, j'étais aussi très gênée à cause de lui. J'avoue. Vous imaginez ? Être claustrophobe plus être à côté de lui ! Je sais pas comment j'ai survécu…

Et puis, elle a laissé la clé tomber sous une armoire. Foutue maladresse. Et le pire ? En sortant sa baguette, elle l'a elle aussi laissée tomber à côté de la clé. Et elle avait évidemment le bras trop court. Si ça se trouve, elle l'a fait exprès !

Dans un mois, c'est les vacances ! Youpii ! Tonks rentre chez elle et moi aussi.

Je suis en train de prendre tranquillement mon petit dèj' quand le hibou de la famille arrive avec une lettre. Je le caresse, il picore quelques céréales dans le bol de Tonks qui grommelle puis finit par s'envoler. J'ouvre ma lettre.

Oh par Merlin…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Tonks en voyant ma tête de déterrée.

-Grand-mère Gemma passe Noël chez moi…

-Oh ma pauvre !

Grand-mère Gemma, c'est la mère de mon père. Et une sacrée grand-mère. Elle veut que je porte des robes de jeunes filles de bonne famille, que je la vouvoie, elle ainsi que mes parents, que je parle correctement, que je lève le petit doigt quand je bois et que je tienne délicatement mes couverts… Je préfère déchiqueter les cuisses de poulets à la main.

Bon, vous allez dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais vous me connaissez à peine. Cette année, je suis bien décidée à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je vais la provoquer !

OoOoOoOoO

-Je sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire, je soupire.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aime pas, chez toi ?

-Mon côté sage ? Le fait que je sois une bonne fille de bonne famille ? Que je l'approuve ?

-Ok, j'ai compris ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à faire le contraire de tout ça ! Tu es bête ou quoi ?

-…

Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela. Elle a raison ! Je suis stupide !

-Bon, elle vient surtout pour le réveillon de Noël ! J'ai qu'à en faire un vrai ! Enfin, hors de question que j'invite qui que ce soit ! Je vais juste m'habiller comme j'aimerais m'habiller ! Enfin, un peu plus même, sinon, ce ne sera pas assez !

Ai-je oublié de vous dire que notre style de vêtements est coloré ? Autant nous ne touchons pas au maquillage, autant le vernis, on fait n'importe quoi avec ! Mes poignets ont quelques bracelets multicolores, et j'aime bien les serre-têtes colorés ! Et je n'ai jamais compris le terme « mode ». On s'habille comme on veut, non ? Dommage que l'uniforme soit noir…

Mouahaha ! J'imagine déjà la tête !

-Si tu veux, je te prêterais ma jupe fuchsia, propose Tonks.

-Avec plaisir, je réponds. Tu pourras aussi me passer ton foulard multicolore ?

-T'inquiète, Ally, on va s'occuper de ta merveilleuse tenue !

OoOoOoOoO

-Je crois que je vais aller manger, fis-je, complètement découragée.

- Ok, je n'ai pas faim. Tu peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai mangé, ce matin. Je t'attends ici.

-No problemo ! A toute !

-Salut !

Je m'éloigne de la salle commune.

Tonks essayait de m'expliquer un truc de métamorphose dont, vous le devinez bien, je n'avais rien compris.

Je vais m'asseoir dos au mur et commence à manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chris entre. Il commence à parler avec des filles de l'allée centrale : elles se sont retournées et il me fait face, bien que deux tables nous séparent.

J'aimerais qu'il vienne près de moi. J'aimerais qu'il me parle. Il continue sa conversation. Elles doivent lui proposer de manger avec elle puisqu'il pose son sac sur le siège. Il allait s'asseoir quand son regard se pose sur moi. Nos regards se croisent. Surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, je baisse les yeux mais les remonte presque à l'instant.

Il me sourit puis remet son sac sur l'épaule, et, ignorant les filles qui continuent à lui parler, il contourne les deux tables pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, toujours souriant.

Il me prend par les épaules et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

-Alors, toute seule, princesse ?

-Ouais, Dorie est restée à la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Il rit, et son rire devient instantanément ma musique préférée.

Je souris, aux anges. Le mec que j'aime vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de m'appeler« princesse ».

-Alors, je suis ton chevalier qui vole à ta rescousse ?

-En quelque sorte… Je réponds en riant.

Mon dieu que je l'aime !

-Alors, tu fais quoi pour Noël ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je vois la famille, et toi ?

-Pareil.

Il a l'air ravi de cette perspective, percevez bien l'ironie.

On reste silencieux. Pas un silence gêné ou tendu. Un silence où on est bien. Pas besoin des mots pour se sentir bien ou communiquer. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, à côté de moi me suffit. Je pourrais passer ma vie, à côté de lui à le regarder. Et je mourrais heureuse. J'espère qu'il ressent ça aussi.

Une fille s'arrête à côté de nous.

-Chris, ça te dit de venir manger avec nous ? fait-elle en désignant un groupe de filles. Ça t'éviterait de rester avec _elle_.

Cette phrase me fait redescendre brusquement sur terre. Il va forcément dire oui. Pourquoi me choisirait-il, moi, la fille banale, pas génialement belle à côté d'un groupe de filles canons ?

-Non merci, « _elle_ » est mon amie.

Je suis à la fois contente et déçue.

Contente qu'il ait refusé pour rester avec moi et déçue qu'il ait simplement dit « amie ».

…

Mais je m'attendais à quoi ? Même s'il m'aime, il aurait dit « amie » vu qu'il ne m'a pas encore déclaré sa flamme.

Déclaré sa flamme ?

Mais il faut vraiment que je redescende de mon nuage de guimauve pour retrouver la Terre ! Allo Poudlard appelle Ally ! Redescend immédiatement !

Il ne m'aime pas, c'est sûr !

Pourquoi m'aimerait-il, moi, la fille turbulente, pas très bonne en cours et pas vraiment belle, ni même jolie ? Alors qu'il a des filles canons comme je-ne-sais-quoi à ses pieds ?

Redescend, Ally !

Maintenant !

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, hein ? Tu peux aller avec si tu veux.

-Hors de question que je t'abandonne ! J'aime bien rester avec toi.

Il aime bien seulement ? J'aimerais bien qu'il adore !

Oh oh ! Redescendre sur Terre, on a dit !

Il me regarde avec un sourire. Je me sens fondre. Qu'est ce que j'aime son regard vert !

Où est la sortie de mon nuage de guimauve ? A mon avis, on m'a enfermée ! Où est la clé ?

-Alors, tu as fais quoi de beau, ce matin ?

-Devoirsdemétamorphose.

-Hein ?

-Devoirs de métamorphose, je répète plus distinctement. Et toi ? Quelle pauvre fille tu as dragué ?

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter un peu de draguer à tout bout de champ. Mais les filles sont des vraies sangsues !

-Merci ! Je fais moqueusement.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, évidemment !

Évidemment ? Évidemment ce n'est pas le genre de filles que tu es donc tu me plais bien ? Ça veut dire ça ? Non ?

-J'espère bien !

-Tu peux te rassurer sur ce coup !

Je rigole.

-Bon, ben j'y vais, je dis au bout d'un petit bout de temps.

-Ok.

Je rêve ou il a l'air déçu ? REDESCENDRE ! La vie n'est pas rose ! Non mais tu crois quoi, Ally ? Qu'il est resté avec toi parce qu'il t'aimait ? Il a fait ça par pure charité. Ne pas se donner de faux espoirs, car plus je m'en ferais, plus mon petit nuage de guimauve va monter haut dans le ciel et plus ma chute sera longue et douloureuse.

OoOoOoOoO

-Hé, Stewart ! Allyson Stewart !

Je me retourne. Helen pourrait m'appeler Allyson ! Parce que « Stewart ! Allyson Stewart ! », ça laisse à désirer.

-Les entrainements ont été changés pour samedi, à neuf heures.

-Ok ! Je serai là.

-Merci. Pas de retard, hein ?

-Promis, je réponds.

J'émerge lentement. J'ai entrainement dans combien de temps ? Pas tout de suite puisqu'il n'y a pas de mouvement du côté de Tonks. D'habitude, elle fait un vacarme assourdissant, ma maladroite adorée !

J'ouvre les yeux, m'étire et jette un regard vers le réveil.

8h53.

Oh, déjà.

Hein quoi ? On se la refait !

HEIN ? QUOI ?

Je bondis du lit et commence à tout faire en même temps. Je me brosse les dents en extirpant mon balais de sous mon lit. Pas le temps de prendre une douche, je mets direct' mes habits de Quidditch. De toute façon, cette douche ne servirait à rien, vu qu'Helen va nous faire dégouliner. Voire liquéfier sur place ! J'essaye de me dompter un peu les cheveux, mais il faudrait plusieurs minutes précieuses, alors je me fais une queue de cheval haute. Je n'ai pas des cheveux qui sont généralement trop emmêlés, mais hier soir, je ne me les suis pas brossé. Du coup, ça fait quand même longtemps, vu que si je me rappelle bien j'ai aussi oublié hier matin…

Réveil : 8h56… non 57

Je me rue hors du dortoir avant de re rentrer. Evidemment, jouer au Quidditch sans balais n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Cette fois complète, je sors précipitamment, en me rendant compte que j'ai réveillé toutes les filles du dortoir. Bien fait !

Je sors de la salle commune en courant comme une dératée, je manque de m'étaler en descendant les escaliers à toute allure (évidemment, sauter les marches six par six n'est pas recommandé) et je décolle à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ça ira plus vite que passer par la terre. Je fonce, et j'arrive au moment précis où les joueurs décollent. Je suis vraiment trop forte !

-STEWART ! J'AVAIS DIT NEUF HEURES, TU COMMENCES BIEN !

-Il est quelle heure ? Je demande à Chris qui passe, batte en main.

-Neuf heures deux et demie !

-Ah…

On fait quelques tours de terrains, puis on passe aux choses sérieuses. Eh bien, ça rigole pas ! Notre précédente défaite a du être cuisante pour notre capitaine.

-STEWART ! ON NE DISCUTE PAS ! 3 TROIS TOURS DE TERRAINS !

Aï…

-ET LE BALAI SUR L'ÉPAULE ! (ndla : idée de ma soeur "Quidditch Fight")

Ok, pas besoin de s'énerver !

J'atterris sous les regards goguenards du reste de l'équipe et commence les tours de terrains. Le premier passe. Au milieu du deuxième, je commence à être essoufflée, et au troisième, j'avance sur les genoux. Non, je ne suis pas à quatre pattes ! C'est une façon de parler !

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS, CE SERA LE DOUBLE !

-Si tu casses les oreilles à tout le monde, on va jamais gagner, je marmonne entre mes dents.

-PARDON ?

-Rien !

A la fin de ce foutu entraînement, nous sommes, comme je l'avais prédit, liquéfiés. Et nous avançons sur les genoux.

-Finalement, je regrette Williams, fait Tonks, toute essoufflée car Helen nous a bien évidemment fait finir par six tours de terrains.

Edward Williams, c'est notre ancien capitaine. Avant, je disais qu'il était dur, mais c'est que je n'avais encore jamais testé Helen. Comme quoi, on ne se rend compte que sa vie est facile que lorsqu'elle devient dure. Sauf que là, c'est pas ma vie, c'est que les entraînements.

Douche ! Oh, douche ! Sweeeet douche !

On devrait vouer un culte à la douche, nous, joueurs de Quidditch.

Ma chère douche, je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour les sportifs, surtout pour ceux qui ont des capitaines ou entraîneurs impitoyable… comme moi. Merci du fond du cœur ! Amen…

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors, qu'est ce qui va le moins bien ensemble ?

-Hum… Attend, il faut s'organiser. On va sortir toutes nos fringues colorées et les trier.

Tonks et moi nous exécutons, les répartissant sur les lits. Ban, non, on ne se gêne pas pour les mettre sur les lits des autres. Si ça leur plait pas, eh bien on leur clouera le bec !

Tonks prend sa mine des grands jours, se tapote le menton du doigt, fait des allers retours.

-Tu sais, on ne passe pas d'examen, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je veux le mieux pour toi ! Tu vas être parfaite !

-…

C'est vraiment une meilleure amie, ça, et j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. Je l'enlace. On reste un petit moment, comme ça, puis elle dit :

-Au boulot !

Après des heures de délibération, (deux ou trois, en fait) on finit par se fixer.

-Mouahaha ! Tu vas être parfaite !

-Avec ton aide, ça ne pouvait en être autrement !

On se regarde d'un air complice. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

-Je demanderais ses chaussures à quelqu'un, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'en connais qui iront encore mieux. Ou plutôt, n'iront pas.

Elle me fait un sourire carnassier, et je ne pense même pas à lui demander à qui elle va emprunter ces chaussures.

On entend la porte qui s'ouvre, et un cri :

-AAAH ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Oh oh ! Voici les pestes !

En effet, le dortoir ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une chambre. Je m'apprête à tout ramasser mais Tonks me retient.

-Attend, ma mère elle fait ça : _Failamalle !_

Toutes le affaires vont se ranger dans les malles, mais en vrac.

-Zut, fit Tonks. C'est pour faire les valises, ça. Hum hum… _Failarmoire _? Propose-t-elle. A voilà ! C'est ça !

Toutes les affaires se mettent en vrac dans les armoires.

-Bon, fit Tonks en regardant ses ongles, c'est un peu en désordre, mais bon…

-T'es géniale ! Mais c'est pas un peu en désordre, c'est carrément en vrac !

-Ma mère fait carrément plier les chaussettes toutes seules !

-Inutile de dire : elle est plus douée que toi ! Fis-je moqueusement.

-Hahaha !

OoOoOoOoO

-Voilà les chaussures ! fait fièrement Tonks en les déballant d'un sac.

Chouette ! Elles sont un peu déchirées !

-Elles sont géniales ! Tu les as empruntées à qui ?

-Secret !

-Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'elles sont à Grey ! Fis-je en faisant mine de m'évanouir.

-Mais non !

J'essaye les chaussures.

-Mais tu les as empruntées à un géant ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste à un mec !

-Ah, c'est vrai que tous les mecs ont des pieds de géant. Mais comment je vais faire pour les porter ?

Tonks lance un sort que je ne comprends pas, et les chaussures rapetissent jusqu'à ma taille.

-Il n'aura qu'à faire un Finite Incantatum et le tour est joué !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

-Je te le dirais après les vacances !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour t'énerver !

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude.

-Arrête de faire du boudin !

-Na !

Une heure plus tard, on arrive, et on s'est bien entendu réconciliées. Ou plutôt, j'ai arrêté de faire semblant de bouder.

-Dora ! Crie son père.

Je voie ma grand-mère du coin de l'œil, mais je n'ai aucune envie de la rejoindre maintenant, et je décide de faire le tour des amis.

-Comment vas-tu, demande sa mère en l'enlaçant.

-Génial ! Et vous ?

-Bien, répondit son père. Bonjour, Allyson.

-Bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame.

-Appelle-moi Andromeda, me dit sa mère. Je n'ai pas encore cent ans !

-D'accord Andromeda !

-Alors, il paraît que vous avez fait exploser une vingtaine de Bombabouses dans le couloir !

-C'est mal nous connaître, vous me fendez le cœur de penser ça. Nous en avons naturellement fait exploser cinquante !

-Et nous avons dû tout récurer la brosse à dent, termine Tonks d'un air fatal.

Ils rigolent.

Ce que j'aime bien, chez eux, c'est que nos bêtises les font rigoler.

-Tu te rappelles cette salle qu'on avait du récurer, avec Kenny et Myriam, en 5ème année ? Fit Andromeda d'un air nostalgique.

-Ouais, c'était ta première retenue et tu avais été toute triste.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est sûr qu'avec vous deux, on se faisait coller tous les trois pas.

-Mais non !

-Pardon, seulement au cinquième !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, on va y aller, au revoir Allyson.

-Au revoir, Andromeda, monsieur.

Je fis mine de partir et Tonks m'interpella :

-Et moi ?

J'éclatais de rire et fis volte-face en lui sautant de dessus. C'est le cas de le dire, vu que je l'ai vraiment fait, et vu qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas plus sa maladresse, on tombe à la renverse.

-Au revoir, Poil de carotte !

-Je t'aime ! Elle me crie alors que je m'éloigne.

-Moi, je t'adore seulement, fis-je avec un sourire de garce. Je rigole !

Ils franchissent la barrière et je me retrouve seule. Pas envie d'aller voir ma grand-mère.

-Au revoir Helen ! Jodie !

Je les enlace tous les deux avec une lenteur proche de celle de la tortue. Et je cherche d'autres gens à dire au revoir. Je prends dans mes bras toute mon équipe de Quidditch. Je suis appréciée, à Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup d'amis. Sauf, vous le devinez bien, les pestes.

-Salut Tia ! Salut Bryan !

Je salue encore quantité de gens, mais là, je ne sais plus à qui dire au revoir. Ah ! Les voilà.

Je cours et leur saute dessus, mais par derrière.

-CHRIS ! DREW !

Chris fait un pas en avant juste à temps mais Drew tombe carrément. N'ayant aucune envie de m'étaler sur lui, je m'accroche donc à Chris. Oh ! C'est romantiiiiiique ! Ça fait cliché, vous trouvez pas ?

-Désolée, je fais en affichant une fausse mine coupable.

Je les enlace, leur fait à chacun une bise retentissante et rejoins enfin ma grand-mère.

-Bonjour grand-mère !

-Un peu de tenue, voyons, Allyson ! Cela ne se fait pas de sauter sur le dos des gens.

-C'est ma façon de dire au revoir.

-On ne discute pas !

-Gnagnagna, je marmonne entre mes dents.

-Qu'est ce que j'entends ?

-Des voix !

-J'ai vu ta bouche remuer !

-La vue et l'ouïe baisse quand on est vieux !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Quand il y a les parents de Tonks, l'allusion à la retenue et la réplique :<em>

_"-C'est sûr qu'avec vous deux, on se faisait coller tous les trois pas._

_-Mais non !_

_-Pardon, seulement au cinquième !"_

_appartient à Ethelred dans "Mon poufsouffle bien aimé", fic que je recommande, en passant._

_Merci d'avoir lu! A samedi prochain!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Merci à Ethelred pour sa review!_

_Le Monde de HP à JK Rowling (à qui ça pourrait être d'autre?) ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>C'est seulement le quatrième jour que je suis là, et j'en ai déjà marre. Je réveillon de Noël est dans trois jours. Heureusement que demain, je vais passer la journée chez Tonks. Ooooouuuuuuuufff ! Grand-mère Gemma me tape sur le système. D'ailleurs, elle est justement en train de me proposer d'aller avec elle faire les magasins.<p>

-J'ai pas très envie ! Je réponds.

-Allez ! Pour faire plaisir à ta grand-mère adorée !

Hum… adorée, je sais pas, mais bon, ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

-Ok !

Faire les magasins… Faire les magasins… ça me fait penser à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Oh non… LES CADEAUX DE NOEL ! Je les ai oubliés !

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Criais-je à ma grand-mère avant d'empoigner une plume et de l'encre.

_Ma Blondie/Poil de carotte/Chewing-gum/Violette/Herbe/Ciel adorée,_

_J'ai malencontreusement oublié d'acheter mes cadeaux de Noël, et je te connais trop bien : toi aussi. Ça te dit de venir au chemin de traverse avec moi après demain ? Dit oui ! En plus, je suis obligée d'aller faire les magasins avec la vielle, aujourd'hui. Please !_

_Grosses bises_

_Ta Ally ! (qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?)_

Je la confie à ma chouette Noisette.

-Allyson !

-J'arrive !

Je n'ai jamais aimé faire les magasins. Sauf avec Tonks, bien sûr puisqu'on parle en même temps.

-Que penses-tu de ça ? Me demande grand-mère en me tendant un gilet couleur taupe très classe.

-Je pense que ça a autant de couleurs que mes intestins.

-Surveille ton langage, jeune fille !

-D'accord, vielle femme !

-Sois polie !

-D'accord jeune dame avec quelques rides !

Elle préfère se taire, et je vois Cookie, la chouette de Tonks foncer vers moi. Elle a dû deviner que je n'étais pas chez moi (ben en même temps, je lui ai dit que j'allais faire les magasins). Hors, sa chouette a un don pour retrouver les gens quand ils ne sont pas chez eux. Don que ma chouette, ni aucune autre n'a. Je l'attrape au vol (j'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle fonçait sur les gens, Cookie) et déplie la lettre.

_Ma chère Ally,_

_Comme tu l'as merveilleusement bien deviné, j'ai quelques retards sur mes cadeaux. Rendez-vous après- demain à onze heures au Chaudron Baveur._

_Bisous je t'adoooooore !_

_Blondie/Poil de carotte/Chewing-gum/Violette/Herbe/Ciel_

Je souris. J'allais passer deux jours sans la vielle et avec ma meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demande ma grand-mère.

-Parce que demain, je vais chez Tonks et après-demain, je vais sur le chemin de traverse avec Tonks.

-Tu as demandé à tes parents ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront aller avec cette folle.

Gemma n'a jamais aimé Tonks. Sans doute parce qu'elle est aussi colorée que moi. Elle pense qu'elle me donne le mauvais exemple et qu'elle m'entraine dans tous ses mauvais coups, sauf qu'on s'entraîne mutuellement.

-Mais si !

Elle semble comprendre que ce n'est pas la bonne technique pour me faire rester avec elle, alors elle prend la technique pitié :

-Tu ne vas pas laisser ta pauvre grand-mère toute seule…

-Ben si !

-Tu n'as aucun scrupule ?

-Non !

OoOoOoOoO

-Me voilà ! Je fais en atterrissant dans la cheminée des Tonks. Bonjour Andromeda.

-Bonjour ma grande, Tonks prépare un truc dans sa chambre, je crois.

Je viens souvent ici. Ses parents m'accueillent toujours à bras ouverts.

Je salue son père qui sort, sans doute pour aller bosser et monte dans la chambre de Tonks.

-C'est moi, je fais en frappant.

-Entre !

Sans réfléchir, j'entre et un seau tombe sur ma tête. Enfin, l'eau qu'il y avait dedans vu qu'elle a eu pitié de ma pauvre tête et l'a attaché au sommet de la porte avec un bout de ficelle.

Elle est pliée en deux de rire sur le spectacle que je forme : trempée, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le seau à dix centimètres au-dessus de ma tête.

-Tu sais qu'on est en hiver ? Et qu'il fait froid ?

Elle demande à sa mère de me sécher d'un coup de baguette, et je la remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Je reste grognon pendant un petit bout de temps et décide de lui pardonner. En fait, c'est déjà fait psychologiquement, mais je recommence à lui parler sans monosyllabes.

-On va dehors ? Me propose-t-elle.

Traduction : « Je peux te lancer une boule de neige dans le crâne ? ».

-Ok !

On sort, et cette fois, c'est moi la plus rapide ! Mouahaha !

-Aïeuh !

-Ce n'est que le début d'une longue série ! Fis-je en riant d'un air sadique.

Elle riposte, bien évidemment. S'ensuit, comme vous le devinez bien, une énorme bataille de boules de neige (ah, vous nous connaissez si bien !)

-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demande Tonksie quand on est séchées et réchauffées.

-Bah, je ne sais pas…

On est dans sa chambre, elle est à plat ventre sur son lit et moi assise par terre.

-Alors… on parle de technique de drague pour séduire Chris !

-Tu es amoureuse ? Je fais d'un air innocent.

-Imbécile ! C'est pour toi !

-Moi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais siiiii !

-De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance !

Noooonnnnnn ! Je ne viens pas de dire ça ! Pitié, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de dire ça !

-Tu avoues ! Me dit-elle, sans faire attention à mes supplications mentales, et avec un air de pur sadisme.

-Mais non, c'est juste sortit tout seul !

Je m'enfonce là ! Et Tonks semble le penser aussi.

-Les sentiments sortent tous seuls, en effet !

-Mais non ! Je proteste.

-Voyons voir… tu pourrais lui offrir un cadeau pour Noël !

-Je lui en offre tous les ans, et toi aussi. Ça ne changerait rien !

- Bon, bon… envoie-lui une lettre !

-Non ! Je lui en envoie déjà de temps en temps et toi aussi !

-Hum hum… De toute façon, il est déjà fou de toi ! Alors qu'on trouve quelque chose ou pas, ça ne changera rien ! Ah mon avis, il te fera une magnifique déclaration à la rentrée.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Regarde toutes les autres filles ! Elles sont canons, sympa, drôles et j'en passe. Moi, je suis moche, cynique et je n'ai que très peu de qualité !

-Faux ! Tu es jolie, cynique qu'avec les pestes, sinon, tu es géniale ! Et tu as beaucoup de qualité ! Au moins, tu n'es pas barbante avec deux mots de conversation ! Sinon, pourquoi serais-je avec toi ? Et puis, tu as pas mal de défauts, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme ! Et même, à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, il sourit et semble renaître ! Et souviens-toi de cette rose ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il t'a offert une rose ! Et pourquoi aurait-il arrêté de sortir avec trois filles par mois ?

-Mmhmm… Fis-je, peu convaincue. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas dit avant ?

-Il attend peut-être la Saint-Valentin ? Nan, je crois qu'il voulait la faire à la rentrée. Tu vas être superbe à la rentrée !

-Mmhmm… Refis-je, toujours pas convaincue.

-Mais ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Il t'aiiiiiiime !

-Mmhmm… Répétais-je, toujours sceptique. Il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi ! Je suis minaaaaaable !

- Avec soi, on n'est jamais objectif ! Toujours subjectif.

Elle prit une mine désespérée.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je suis amoureuse ! Il ne me verra jamais ! Je suis minaaaaaable ! Je suis nulle à côté de celles qui lui tournent autour ! Je veux mouriiiiiiir !

-Ah bon ? Fis-je d'un air inquiet. Tu es amoureuse ? Mais tu es géniale ! Il est sûrement déjà amoureux de toi !

Elle me regarda d'un air triomphal et je comprenais d'un coup la supercherie. Fausse-sœur !

-Tu vois ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je vois ma défaite et ma tête quand il me dira : « Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu croyais que je m'intéressais à toi, l'originale ? Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité espèce d'abrutie ! ».

-Arrête ! Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui choisit l'amour, mais l'amour qui te choisit ! (ndla : ouais, je sais, j'aurais jamais dû voir Glee !) même si t'étais affreuse, bête, méchante et tous les défauts de le terre, il t'aimerait parce que c'est toi. Il t'aime pour qui t'es et pas pour ce que tu es !

-Hum… C'est quoi la différence ?

-Il t'aime toi, parce que tu arrives à allumer une étincelle dans son regard à la moindre parole, et pas parce que tu es jolie ou intelligente ou drôle. Il t'aime, toi, et pas un autre, même si t'es pas parfaite ! Tu captes ?

-Ouais, je crois. Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.

-Il t'aiiiiiiime !

OoOoOoOoO

-Mange moins vite !

-Et le mot magique ?

-Sois polie !

-On dit quoi ?

-On ne parle pas à sa grand-mère de cette façon !

-On dit s'il-te-plaît !

-S'il-te-plaît, arrête de manger comme ça… Commence Grand-mère, la voix tremblante d'une rage contenue.

-…Lève le petit doigt, prend tes couverts délicatement, et essuie toi la bouche en te tamponnant ! Finis-je.

-Quelle éducation, tu es insolente jeune fille !

-Et j'aime l'être !

-De mon temps…

-On n'est plus au Moyen-âge !

-Je suis outrée !

-Tant mieux !

Mes parents me regardent avec un petit air de reproche, mais je peux voir le coin de la bouche de ma mère tressauter et mon père pincer de toutes ses forces ses lèvres pour ne pas rire. Nos disputes, avec ma grand-mère les amusent, même s'ils me demandent d'arrêter de la provoquer. Mais c'est hors de question ! En fait, ils savent que je n'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds ou qu'on me dicte ma conduite ! Je suis libre ! Mais bon, on a quand même eut des disputes là-dessus, avec papa et maman.

Grand-mère fulmine, là ! Vous croyez qu'elle va exploser ? Non, pas avant de m'avoir vue dans ma tenue de Noël ! Après, libre à elle de le faire !

-Stephen, dit quelque chose !

-On ne parle pas à sa grand-mère de cette façon, Allyson, tu lui dois le respect !

-Ok, je fais.

Il y a un silence.

J'attends le dessert puis demande :

-Je peux sortir de table ?

-Non ! fait ma grand-mère.

Je regarde mon père d'un air imperturbable. Il est un peu gêné et ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je voudrais me coucher tôt, ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Tonks à onze heures, demain, vous vous en souvenez ? Et j'ai plein de trucs à faire, avant.

-Avec cette folle ! S'exclame ma grand-mère.

-Je ne permets pas qu'on traite de folle ma meilleure amie !

-C'est bon, Tu peux sortir de table, Ally !

-Merci !

Je monte vite dans ma chambre. En fait, c'est faux, je n'ai rien à faire en particulier. Enfin, si : je dois dresser la liste des personnes à qui je dois acheter quelque chose.

Je vide ma bourse pleine : je ne suis pas dépensière, j'achète jamais rien. Mes parents me donnent de temps en temps un peu d'argent parce que j'ai réussis mes examens, ou pour Noël et mon anniversaire, ou encore pour que je m'achète quelque chose pendant les vacances… et ça reste.

Je compte et arrive à cette conclusion : douze gallions, treize mornilles et cinq noises. C'est beaucoup ! J'ai un bon budget !

Je prends un parchemin et une plume et commence à écrire :

-Tonks

-Chris

-Drew

-Papa

-Maman

-Grand-mère…

Eh ouais ! J'ai bel et bien mis les trois p'tits points. Je ne vais pas me casser la tête pour elle, en tous cas !

-Helen

-Jodie

Voilà, c'est tout, je crois. Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal !

Si je trouve un p'tit truc, je prendrai pour Tia et Bryan. C'est des bons copains ! Vivement demain !

OoOoOoOoO

-Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta grand-mère ? Me demande-t-elle alors que je suis sur le pas de la porte. Nan mais elle est déjà en train de m'énerver ! J'y crois pas…

-Tu sais, on se revoit ce soir !

-Mais…

-Tchao !

Je claque la porte derrière moi et prend le métro moldu. On habite dans Londres, donc pas besoin de transplaner !

-Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! S'indigne Tonks quand j'arrive enfin.

-Rooh, c'est bon ! On y va ?

Elle me sourit, et on se dirige vers le chemin de traverse.

Je la regarde. Et je me rends compte de quelque chose.

Je ne monte pas dans le ciel sur un nuage de guimauve. C'est sur celui du bonheur. J'ai une belle vie. Une magnifique vie. J'ai une meilleure amie sur qui je peux compter, d'autres amis supers, des parents qui se marrent au lieu de me gronder, j'embête les pestes et ma grand-mère… Et il y a Chris. Surtout Chris.

Je suis en train de défier la vie. Je monte dans le bonheur, toujours plus haute. Et plus je monte, plus ma chute va être longue, et le contact avec la réalité va être dur.

Mais je n'en suis pas là. Pour l'instant, je profite. On ne se rend compte du bonheur que quand le malheur nous atteint. Et c'est vrai, car pour l'instant, je m'en fiche, et tout ce qui compte, c'est si Chris m'aime.

-Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Chris ! Je me lamente pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes.

-Concentre-toi sur les autres cadeaux, on verra plus tard !

Je regarde autour de moi en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien offrir à Helen. Drew me fait automatiquement penser à Chris, donc je commence par elles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime, Helen ?

-Hum… Le Quidditch.

-Ça te dit de lui offrir un nécessaire à balai avec moi ?

Elle accepte. On entre dans le magasin et en prenons un, après avoir hésité pendant des heures.

On regarde plusieurs magasins. Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Jodie !

On finit par regarder au hasard, et au moment où on entre dans un vieux magasin, je la vois. Le cadeau pour… eh non, c'est pas pour Chris, c'est pour Jodie ! J'achète une magnifique écharpe bleu ciel (sa couleur préférée) avec brodé dessus d'étranges motifs. Elle va adorer ! le monsieur a dit qu'elle datait de Rowena Serdaigle et qu'elle avait reçu un sortilège pour ne pas se dégrader. Je ne le crois pas trop… mais le monde a toutes ses surprises !

Après avoir acheté quelques babioles pour Tia et Bryan, on s'arrête pour manger un morceau.

-Quatre cadeaux en une matinée ! Record battu… fait Tonks en pensant à ma pitoyable performance de l'année dernière… C'est-à-dire un…

On finit par se lever, et c'est là que je le vois.

-C'est Chris ! Je fais.

Elle se retourne.

-Va le voir !

-Ah non ! Certainement pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-On peut continuer longtemps, dit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Non, que va-t-elle encore inventer ?

-Bon, ok, je cède, continue-t-elle.

-Ouf.

-Bon, on va où ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas…

Elle m'entraine vers une direction. Elle a peut-être repéré quelque chose ?

Mais soudain, elle me pousse de toutes ses forces contre quelqu'un que je ne distingue pas, empoigne quelqu'un d'autre que je distingue mieux. Tiens, c'est…

Oh la sale traitresse ! Pourquoi suis-je si naïve avec elle ? Je vais la tuer, mon dieu je vais la tuer. Car celui qu'elle a empoigné n'est autre que… Et ouais, c'est Drew. Drew qui était avec Chris.

* * *

><p><em>Et voici et voilà! Une petite review?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)_

_Monde HP à JK Rowling, comme d'hab xD_

* * *

><p>-Oh, pardon, fais Chris quand je me relève. Ah, c'est toi ? Ça va ?<p>

-Oui, ça va, Je dis, rouge de honte.

Je rêve ou il est heureux de me voir ? Je dois rêver…

-Tiens, où est passé Drew ?

-Hum… Je crois qu'il est parti avec Tonks.

-Ah bon ? Où ?

Je ris nerveusement.

-Je sais pas.

-Bon… ça se passe bien tes vacances ?

Mis à part que ma meilleure amie est devenue folle, que je suis amoureuse, que j'ai ces abrutis de cadeaux de Noël à faire, qu'une grand-mère me tape sur les nerfs, que je suis rouge comme une tomate devant toi et que j'ai des envies de meurtre, tout va bien. Ça roule ma boule !

Ça, c'est ce que je mourrais d'envie de répondre.

-Euh… oui, tranquilles.

Ça, c'est le truc minable que j'ai répondu.

Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau : nous deux face à face, moi rouge comme une tomate et lui un peu perturbé et gêné, et aucun ne sachant que dire. Si Tonks et Drew nous regardaient, ils seraient morts de rire. Bizarre, je n'en entends aucun. Tonks, par contre, va m'entendre. Je vais la découper en petits morceaux. Très petits morceaux.

OoOoOoOoO

Ça fait une heure que Chris et moi sommes ensemble. Enfin, je veux dire, l'un avec l'autre, hein ? Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs.

Nan, je vous rassure, on n'est pas restés une heure à se regarder bêtement. On s'est promené sur le chemin de traverse et j'en ai profité pour acheter quelque chose à Tonks. Mais en fait, je suis plus très sûre. Dois-je lui faire un cadeau vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Ben oui, quelle question !

Tiens, je ne viens pas de voir…

-TOI !

Je me mets à poursuivre la traitresse mais elle s'enfuit. A côté d'elle ? L'autre traître, bien qu'il ait été un peu forcé.

S'ensuit une course poursuite dans tout le chemin de traverse. Chris a décidé de se mettre de mon côté.

Zut, ils ont disparus… ah ! Une mèche de cheveux rouges, ça ne peut appartenir qu'à elle ! Je me précipite, saute...

Pour atterrir sur une dame âgée qui fait tranquillement ses courses. Non mais on n'a pas idée de se teindre les cheveux à cet âge-là !

J'entends un gloussement étouffé et me retourne pour voir Tonks partir en courant. Je marmonne un rapide « désolé » et me précipite.

-Tu ne m'auras pas ! Fait-elle avec un sourire de garce.

Et cette chose se prétend être mon amie ?

-Pas sûr…

Elle est à moitié retournée et c'est pourquoi elle ne voit pas l'élu de m…rrrrmhhh Chris et lui fonce dedans.

-Mouahaha !

OoOoOoOoO

-Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Chris !

-On va finir par le comprendre… marmonne Tonks entre ses dents.

On a quitté les garçons depuis une demi-heure. J'ai acheté un truc à Drew. Me reste plus que Chris.

Raaaaahh !

Et là… au moment où on rentre, je la vois, sur un coussin.

Et je l'achète.

OoOoOoOoO

Je m'ennuie. Grand-mère Gemma m'ennuie. Le papier cadeau m'ennuie. CES FOUTUS CADEAUX AVEC LEUR EMBALLAGES M'ENNUIENT !

Mais pourquoi suis-je si gentille avec Tonks ? Pourquoi me suis-je proposée de faire le papier cadeau d'Helen en plus des miens ? Ô, monde injuste !

Je bataille avec un rouleau de papier cadeau. Je ne ferais plus jamais ça de ma vie. PLUS JAMAIS ! Promis, juré, craché ! Enfin, je ne vais pas cracher maintenant sur le cadeau de Chris, tout de même. Quoiqu'il aurait un échantillon de moi ! Hum… Il préférerait des cheveux je crois.

Au bout d'une heure de bataille acharnée, je sors victorieuse de la guerre. Yeaaaah !

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais là, je m'ennuie. Et cette fois, je ne peux pas me défouler sur les papiers cadeaux.

Et si je les défaisais et refaisais tous ? Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille lentement. On est le vingt-quatre, ce soir, c'est le réveillon ! Yeaaaah !

Je me lève. Quelle heure est-il ? Quatorze heures vingt ? Oh, déjà ? C'est la première fois que je dors si longtemps. Hier, je me suis couchée à vingt-deux heures trente.

Mon regard tombe sur les cadeaux soigneusement emballés.

Merlin…

J'ai oublié de noter les noms ! Et maintenant, je ne sais pas qui est pour qui.

Je me précipite et commence à les tâter fiévreusement. Je reconnais le paquet d'Helen (il est plus gros que les autres) mais je n'arrive pas à différencier Tia, Bryan et Chris, et Tonks et Drew.

La mort dans l'âme, je détache un petit bout du premier paquet, mais je ne vois rien.

Je déchire d'un coup sec et reconnais le cadeau de Chris.

Idem pour tous les autres.

Et je me réattelle à la tâche.

OoOoOoOoO

_Mon adooooorable Ally !_

_Alors, pas trop stressée ? Tu me raconteras tout ça ! (OBLIGE) Tu as réussi à faire tes papiers cadeaux ? (L'année dernière, tu nous avais fait une mini-dépression !)_

_Moi, tout va bien ! Bon je te laisse, faut qu'j'aille me préparer !_

_BISOUS JE T'AIME_

_Tonksie_

Je souris à la lecture de cette lettre. Stressée ? Plutôt, oui. J'espère que cette folle va être contente de son cadeau.

_Tonksie d'amoouuuuuur,_

_En effet, je suis trop stressée. Nan, je garderai tout pour moi ! (Na !)_

_Eh bien, pour les cadeaux de Noël, j'attends d'avoir calmé mes pulsions meurtrières, je te raconterai à la rentrée !_

_Moi aussi je vais me préparer ! (Aïe aïe aïe…)_

_Je t'adoooooore aussi !_

_Ally_

Je commence à sortir mes affaires après m'être enfermée dans ma chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Je suis prête et attend avec excitation le moment fatidique. Je suis trop excitée, j'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire.

Pour tous les autres, ça n'aurait pas trop d'importance, mais vu ma grand-mère…

Je me vérifie sous toutes les coutures, remets un trait de crayon-eh oui, je me suis maquillée pour l'occasion ! Et me lance un sourire dans le miroir.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et caresse ma chouette.

-Je reviendrais te voir pour que tu amènes les cadeaux.

Eh ouais, on s'envoie toujours les cadeaux vers minuit. Tradition de ma génération (c'est fou ce qu'on est impatients !)

Je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre puis me ravise. J'attrape un parchemin et commence à écrire :

_Et voilà, Tonksie !_

_Je suis prête et je vais descendre dès que j'aurais donné ma lettre à Noisette ! Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière._

_Je t'aime !_

_Ally_

Je donne ma lettre à Noisette.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, sors de ma chambre et me poste en haut des escaliers. Ma grand-mère, ma mère et mon père s'affairent. Mes oncles, tantes, cousins… sont arrivés. Ce n'est pas que je sois malpolie de ne pas leur avoir dit bonjour. Ils ont l'habitude. Je descends au moment où on passe à table (je veux dire, l'apéro, quoi !). C'est comme ça.

-Allyson ! A table !

Je respire un bon coup et descend.

Je fais mon entrée au salon, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je fais bien fort.

Mais c'était inutile. Tout le monde s'est aperçu de mon arrivée, et je crois que ma grand-mère va faire une syncope.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?

Hum… passons à description de ma tenue.

De haut en bas ?

Vous préférez de bas en haut ?

Okay, va pour de bas en haut.

Alors que tout le monde porte des trucs sobres, costumes, robes noires ou marron ou blanches voire grises, je suis plus… colorée.

Je porte les chaussures bleues flash avec lacets verts fluo du mystérieux inconnu, avec des guêtres : celle de gauche violette et celle de droite jaune avec des collants rayés multicolores. Je porte une mini-jupe rouge, un débardeur orange, et il y a par-dessus un autre débardeur rose aussi fluo. Genre, le débardeur rose est super lâché du coup, on voit les deux. J'ai une dizaine de colliers multicolores qui vont jusqu'à mon nombril, des mitaines : violette celle de droite et jaune celle de gauche (l'inverse de mes guêtres) et des bracelets jusqu'aux coudes. J'arbore fièrement un foulard multicolore (celui de Tonks) et un serre-tête qui change de couleur toutes les minutes.

Du vernis, respectivement de l'auriculaire gauche au droit : noir, marron, rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, violet, fuchsia et rose ; et du maquillage : crayon vert, gloss transparent et mascara noir complètent ma tenue. Je crois que c'est le seul truc noir que je porte.

J'embrasse mes cousines, cousins, tantes, oncles… qui sont venus. Je n'ai pas une famille particulièrement nombreuse mais ils viennent tous ici pour Noël. Une sorte de réunion de famille, quoi !

-Allyson ! Fait Grand-mère.

-Oui ?

-Ta tenue !

-Oui ?

-C'est déplacé !

-Mais voyons, c'est le réveillon ! Faut réveillonner !

-Va t'habiller convenablement.

-Mais non ! Je suis très bien comme ça !

-Je savais bien que cette folle de Vonks ou quelque chose comme ça avait une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Tonks est mon amie ! Ma meilleure amie, et je ne permets pas que tu parles d'elle comme ça !

Elle me lance un regard furieux et s'en va dignement dans la cuisine.

Avec mes cousins et cousines, on s'assoit sur le canapé.

Petit inventaire du plus vieux au plus jeune :

Edmund dit Ed' ou Didi (par moi), vingt-et-un ans, études de médicomage. Brun aux yeux narrons. Taquin, mais néanmoins présent et sérieux. Et protecteur. Peut-être même trop.

Kalie, dix-neuf ans, études de botanique. Brune aux yeux noirs profonds. Juste, prend la défense des gens. Sage, gentille. Notre ange gardien. Notre Grand manitou, quoi !

Oliver dit Ol' ou Oli voire Lili ou bien Olive (les deux derniers par moi) dix-neuf ans, études d'Auror. Blond aux yeux verts. Susceptible, timide et gentil.

Karl, dix-sept ans, septième année à Beauxbâtons (leur mère est française à lui, Oliver et Jonathan). Brun aux yeux marron. Provoquant. Cynique. D'ailleurs, on se ressemble.

Leanne, quinze ans, cinquième année à Beauxbâtons (leur père est français à Harriet et à elle). Brune aux yeux bleus. Très jolie. Gentille, loyale et secrète.

Jonathan dit Jon ou Nana (par moi), quatorze ans, quatrième année à Beauxbâtons. Susceptible, timide et peureux. Peut-être un peu lâche.

Et enfin la benjamine, Harriet, douze ans, deuxième année à Beauxbâtons. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Ben, c'est la petite rigolote quoi !

Et moi, Allyson, quinze ans, cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Blonde aux yeux marrons cynique, moqueuse, naïve, susceptible, orgueilleuse, mais loyale.

Edmund et Kalie sont frères et sœur (enfants de la sœur de mon père), ainsi que Oliver, Karl et Jonathan (fils du frère de mon père) et Leanne et Harriet (filles de la sœur de ma mère).

Et moi, fille unique.

Huit cousins et cousines, plus soudés qu'on en a peut-être l'air, malgré les différences d'âge et de caractère.

On passe au bout d'un bon moment de discussion à table. Ma grand-mère m'ignore. Niark.

On continue de parler avec mes cousins, puis laissons les parents parler et manger le dessert que nous avons expédié pour aller dans ma chambre.

-Alors, c'est ta septième année à Beauxbâtons Karl ! Les ASPIC ! Je commence en lui souriant.

-Et ouais, fait-il. Et toi et Leanne : les BUSE.

-Mmhmm… et toi Nana, ta quatrième année à Poudlard ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Nan !

-C'est bon, arrêtez, vous deux ! Fais Oliver.

-D'accord Lili !

-Ah non, arrête avec ces surnoms stupides !

-Mouahaha !

-Bon, on ne va pas passer la soirée à se jeter des piques ! S'exclame Kalie.

-Bon, ok, on arrête, acquiesce Oliver.

-Et notre petite Harriet ? Demande Edmund.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! Tu as vingt-et-un ans, j'en ai douze ! Ce n'est qu'un inversement de chiffre ! Et puis, rira bien qui rira le dernier quand tu seras un papi !

Edmund lui tire la langue :

-Bon, et ma question ?

-Ouais, tout va bien

-Bon, je dis, on va abréger : est-ce que toutes les études vont bien ?

Ils acquiescent.

-Voilà ! On peut passer à autre chose !

Ils éclatent de rire.

-Tiens, Jon, tu ne leur a rien dis ! Fais Karl avec un clin d'œil provocateur vers son frère.

-Que veux-tu que je leur dise ?

-Ben que tu sors avec une fille pardi !

Oliver en recrache son jus de citrouille (on a décidé de tous rester frais sans une goutte d'alcool).

-Oh ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

Jonathan ne répond pas. C'est Karl qui le fait à sa place :

-Lena !

-C'est un joli prénom, fait Kalie.

Moi, je me tais. Pas envie que l'attention se porte sur moi.

-Et toi et Gwen ? Demande Leanne à Edmund.

-Ça marche. Et toi ? Personne en vue ?

Elle fait non de la tête mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Elle a un don pour cacher ses sentiments et rester neutre. Don que je n'ai évidemment pas.

-Et notre petite Harriet ? Demande Karl.

-Mais elle est trop petite, voyons ! Fais Edmund.

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge ! Fais Kalie avec philosophie.

-Nan, elle n'a pas encore assez d'hormones.

-Karl se moque mais il ne dit rien ! S'exclame soudain Jonathan.

-C'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

-Tu parles ! C'est fini avec Helena ?

-Oui.

Il y a un silence. Oups.

-Bref, fait Kalie. Moi, rien de neuf.

-Et Oliver ? Erin t'es resté en travers de la gorge ? Demande Edmund.

Il ne répond rien.

Et merde… Il ne reste plus que moi. Je ne bouge pas, craignant qu'au moindre mouvement, on ne me remarque.

Mais Kalie fait passer la justice avant la gentillesse.

-Ally est bien silencieuse.

Je la fusille du regard tout en devenant toute rouge. Qui a un pistolet ? Ou mieux, un fusil voire une mitraillette ? Bon, passez-moi le canon, ça ira plus vite.

-Bah… N… Non, ri… Rien de n… Neuf… Je bégaie pitoyablement.

-On va te croire, fait Karl en me regardant moqueusement.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Protestais-je pitoyablement.

-Arrête de rougir, tu vas exploser, fait Leanne.

-Je ne sors avec personne !

Ça, au moins, c'est la vérité.

-Mais tu es amoureuse, fais Edmund avec un clin d'œil taquin.

-Mê… Même pas vrai !

-Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demande Karl.

-De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance. Chris est LE mec populaire.

Merlin… Je suis la plus grosse conne de tout l'univers !

-Ah ! Elle avoue !

-Mais… Non !

-Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Chris. Commente Edmund.

-Non !

-Ah, il s'appelle comment ?

-Mais non !

-Il s'appelle Ménon ? Fais Kalie moqueusement.

-…

-Tu ferais mieux de le dire. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de protester, on le sait ! Continue-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, ok, je suis amoureuse de lui. Ça vous va ?

-Ouais ! Triomphe Karl.

-Il est gentil ? Mignon ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'idées bizarres en tête. Fais tout de suite Edmund le protecteur.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'ai aucune chance.

-Tu lui envoies quelque chose à Noël ? Demande Kalie.

-Ben, ça, ça ne change rien car on est amis depuis des années.

-Zut…

-Bon, on pourrait changer de sujet de conversation ? Déjà que ma meilleure amie me saoule avec ça…

-Mais…

-S'il vous plaît !

Ils se taisent. Lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est minuit.

-Oh, excusez-moi mais il faut que j'envoie mes cadeaux.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et m'empare du cadeau de Tonksie.

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est hein ? Mouahaha ! D'accord. C'est une mallette avec du vernis à ongles de toutes les couleurs, dedans. Je l'avais vu baver dessus, sur le chemin de traverse. Et puis, elle n'en a plus.

Je le donne à ma chouette, puis aligne les cadeaux où il y a écrit toutes les adresses.

-Bon, et tu reviendras chercher tout ça !

Elle me fait les gros yeux mais ne se plaint pas. Elle fait ça tous les ans, donc…

-Fais attention à toi ma belle !

Elle cligne des yeux puis s'envole.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes cousins.

Pitié ! Qu'ils me foutent la paix !

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review? Même négative?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre._

_Mon de HP et certains personnages à __JK Rowling (Qui ça étonne?) et le reste à moi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>J'ai acheté de magnifiques gants à ma mère, un magnifique encrier avec une plume à mon père et un magnifique châle à ma grand-mère. Ça leur a plu. Au fond, j'aime ma grand-mère.<p>

Je vous l'ai caché, mais j'ai aussi offert des cadeaux à mes cousins et cousines : des pinces à cheveux pour les filles (toutes différentes, bien sûr) et des montres colorées pour mes cousins. Ça leur a beaucoup plu aussi.

A Helen, je vous l'ai dit : un nécessaire à balais avec Tonks, à Jodie une écharpe bleue et à Tia et Bryan, des babioles inutiles, mais ils adorent ça (genre un porte-clés, un bracelet, plein de trucs comme ça).

A Drew, j'ai offert un album photo contenant des images de bons moments (genre les retenues, le Quidditch…), à Tonks, ben le vernis !

Et à Chris… Tadam : une clé capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Ça va lui plaire ! Je suis trop fière de moi.

J'attends les miens avec impatience.

Ah ! Ils arrivent tous en même temps. Waouh !

Je les décroche tous et mes cousins et cousines regardent avec attention.

J'ai reçu du vernis à ongles qui change de couleur de Tia et Bryan. Trop cool ! Ils me connaissent bien ! J'ouvre leur lettre :

_Chère Ally,_

_Coucou ! Joyeux Noël ! Comment vas-tu ? Un p'tit cadeau en espérant que ça te plaise (te connaissant, tu dois aimer !). A la rentrée !_

_Bisous on t'aime !_

_Tia et Bryan_

Quelques babioles et décorations de mes cousins.

Des sucreries d'Helen et Jodie. Je me jette sur un paquet de plumes en sucres.

-Qui veut ?

On en prend tous une.

Puis des lunettes de soleil rose fuchsia de Drew.

_Hello miss !_

_Alors, la grand-mère n'est pas trop énervante ? Te connaissant, ça doit être tendu !_

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël !_

_Gros bisous !_

_Drew_

Je souris et les mets en me regardant dans le miroir.

Puis je tends la main vers la lettre de Tonks :

_Ally D'amooooouuuuuuuuuuur !_

_Joyeux Noël !_

_Je crois inutile de garder le secret plus longtemps : les chaussures appartiennent à Chris ! Oui, TON Chris !_

Je hoquète. Elle est en train de se foutre de ma gueule ? Oui, ça doit être ça.

_Et non, ce n'est pas une blague !_

Je regarde les chaussures. Alors elles appartiennent à Chris ?

_Tu vas avoir des envies de meurtre alors tchao ! Bonne nuit !_

_Bisoussssssss_

_Chewing-gum_

Alors comme ça, elle a les cheveux roses aujourd'hui ? Argh ! Je vais la tuer à la rentrée !

Mais en attendant, j'ouvre son paquet qui s'avère être un joli pendentif. Un médaillon en forme de cœur. Avec gravé dessus d'étranges motifs.

Je l'ouvre et découvre une photo de nous deux, souriant de toutes nos dents, dehors, dans le parc de Poudlard. Sous la neige.

C'est fou ce que je l'aime ma petite Tonksie. Et ouais, elle a réussi à se faire pardonner en si peu de temps.

Je tends la main vers le paquet de Chris mais celui-ci s'ouvre tout seul.

Un chaton !

Nan, vous rêvez pas, un chaton vivant ! Noir avec des yeux verts. Des yeux verts pales comme lui. Bon, faudrait que j'arrête de penser à lui.

-Oh ! Fait Kalie. C'est de qui ?

-Chris, je souffle.

Karl ricane et pioche dans le paquet de plumes en sucre.

Je prends le chaton dans mes bras.

-Coucou toi !

-Yo salut la meuf ! Fais Edmund avec une main devant la bouche.

-Ha ha ha !

-Ben tu lui as parlé, il te répond !

-Tu sais parler aux animaux, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je te crois ! Je fais ironiquement.

-Je le savais.

On rigole.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demande Leanne.

-Ben, je sais pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle.

-C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas l'appeler Chipie si c'est un mâle, fait Harriet.

-Ou Zorro si c'est une femelle, continue Jonathan.

-Zorro ?

-Un copain avait un chat qui s'appelait comme ça.

-Ah…

J'ouvre la lettre de Chris :

_Hey Ally !_

_Je te souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël ! J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce chaton, mais je me suis souvenu trop tard-hélas- que tu avais déjà une chouette._

_Bah, c'est pas grave ! On fera genre c'est celui de Drew !_

_Grosses bises !_

_Chris_

_PS : C'est une femelle_

-Alors, une femelle… réfléchit Kalie.

-Vanille ! Fait fièrement Leanne.

Ah, j'ai oublié qu'elle était fan de vanille ? Elle parfume tout à la vanille, autant son parfum que ses gâteaux.

-Nan, elle est noire ! Quelque chose en rapport avec sa robe ! Proteste Harriet.

-Onyx, ça aurait été bien mais c'est une femelle, soupire Oliver.

-Ciboulette ! Pour ses yeux ! Clame Jonathan.

-Euh…

-Elle veut dire non, fait Karl.

-Menthe, propose Harriet.

-Et pourquoi pas Salade tant qu'on y est ? fait Karl.

-Olive ? suggère Edmund.

-Hors de question ! Siffle Oliver.

-Cachou ! Conseille Karl.

-Enfin, une idée potable !

-Opale ! Jade ! Fais Kalie.

-Je retiens ces trois-là.

-J'aime bien Opale, hésite Harriet. J'ai une amie qui s'appelle Jade…

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien Opale, je continue.

-Alors adjugé vendu ! Fais Leanne.

On éclate de rire.

-On fait quoi ? Demande Karl.

-On descend ? Propose Kalie.

Ils acceptent.

-Tu viens ? Demande Jonathan.

-Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, Nana ! Dis-je.

Ils acquiescent et sortent. Je m'empare d'une plume et de quelques parchemins. Je commence par Tia et Bryan. Ce sera le plus rapide.

_Hello !_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour votre cadeau ! Alala… Vous me connaissez trop bien !_

_Bisous_

_Ally_

Puis je passe à Drew :

_Coucou !_

_Merci pour les lunettes ! Je les mettrai à la rentrée ! _

_Je t'embrasse fort !_

_Ally_

Puis à Helen et Jodie :

_Salut les filles !_

_Merci pour vos bonbons (avec mes cousins, on a déjà fini un paquet de plumes en sucres) !_

_A la rentrée !_

_Ally_

Il me reste Chris et Tonks. Je commence par cette dernière :

_Ma chèèèèèèère Tonks,_

_Inutile de te dire : je suis furieuse. FURIEUSE ! Nan mais tu t'imagines que maintenant, je n'ose même plus marcher ?_

_Tu vas en baver ! Parole d'Allyson Stewart !_

_Mais j'adoooooore ton cadeau ! Merci !_

_Big Bisous Bien Baveux !_

_Ally_

Et enfin ! Chris ! Mon Chris d'am… Rrrrmhhh… Chris mon ami !

_Hey beau gosse !_

_Ton chaton est adooooorable ! Je l'ai appelé Opale pour ses yeux (la même couleur que les tiens ! Vert pale MA-GNI-FI-QUE !)_

_Bon, je dois aller rejoindre ma famille !_

_Gros bisous je t'adoooooore !_

_Ally_

Nan, vous rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit ça ! Je crois que j'étais très excitée !

Je me dirige vers les escaliers, mais je remarque que mon maquillage a coulé.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bains (Eh ouais ! J'en ai une privée !) et, en compagnie de mon nouveau chaton, j'enlève le mascara qui a coulé avec un coton. Je m'apprête à m'emparer dudit mascara quand j'entends une détonation.

Etonnée, je sors silencieusement en laissant mon chat. Je me penche par-dessus la rambarde. Je vois un bout du salon. Je vois ma grand-mère, mon père, Harriet qui est à moitié caché derrière lui et un pied qui, je crois, appartient à Jonathan. Mon Nana.

Tous froncent les sourcils et commencent à se diriger vers le Hall où se trouvent les escaliers et la porte d'entrée.

Moi, d'où je suis, j'ai l'escalier à une dizaine de mètres sur ma droite en parallèle. Quand je regarde en face de moi, je vois la porte du salon (ouverte) et sous moi, en face du salon (le tout au rez-de-chaussée), que je ne vois donc pas, la porte d'entrée.

Personne ne fait attention à moi. Tous les regards sont concentrés sur la porte d'entrée.

En fait, il y a une sorte de trou en carré au milieu du couloir du haut. Et tout autour, il y a des pièces. Je me dirige vers un côté de ce carré ou je peux voir et me penche. J'arrive à voir la porte d'entrée qui explose soudain. Je sursaute et faillis perdre l'équilibre et m'écraser en bas.

S'avancent de l'ombre des personnes en noir encagoulées. Comme les Mangemorts.

Tous les regards concentrés se muent en visages de peur.

Personne ne parle.

-Tiens, tiens, fais la voix de celle qui est devant. J'en attendais pas tant. Toute la famille en même temps… En plein réveillon de Noël.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demande mon père.

-Il me semble, commence le deuxième, que vous n'avez pas été très conciliants pendant la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Votre Seigneur des Ténèbres est fini ! Clame mon oncle. Regardez les choses en face !

-Et vous y avez contribuez ! Continue le Mangemort.

-Harry Potter l'a tué ! Fais ma tante.

-Vous allez payer !

-Nous sommes plus nombreux.

La Mangemort éclate d'un rire glacial.

-Nous sommes plus forts que vous !

Une dizaine de Mangemorts apparaît derrière elle et son acolyte.

-Nous sommes douze. Vous êtes seize et demi. Mais nous sommes quand même plus puissants.

Elle n'a visiblement pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là. Elle a dû préparer son discours à l'avance. Pathétique.

Ils s'alignent. Les adultes se mettent devant les deux ou trois benjamins.

La Mangemort les fixe toujours.

-Bon, et bien je crois que je vous laisse faire. Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement et regarder. Toi et toi ! Allez-y !

Deux Mangemorts sortent du groupe.

-On commence par qui ? Demande l'un en ricanant.

-Par la demi-portion ?

Ma tante se place devant Harriet en les regardant d'un air noir.

-Prenez votre temps ! Fait la chef.

Sadique ! Ai-je envie de hurler.

Je commence à me diriger à pas de loup vers les escaliers. Peut-être que j'ai une chance de les prendre par surprise ?

-Ne bougez pas, les enfants, gronde mon père.

Je le sais, ça s'adresse à moi. Il est prêt à se sacrifier.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne bougez pas.

Mais je ne veux pas vous regarder mourir !

Deux des Mangemorts se mettent en mouvement.

-Le premier qui touche à la demi-portion a gagné, fait l'un d'entre eux.

Ils prennent ça pour un jeu ?

-Reste derrière moi Harriet ! Lâche mon père.

-Que la fête commence ! Hurle de rire la Mangemort.

Des lianes s'enroulent autour des pieds de mon père mais il les brûle.

Un des Mangemorts attrape Harriet par un bras.

-Endoloris !

NON ! Il faut que j'agisse, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Edmund distrait l'homme.

Je commence à courir vers les escaliers mais un Stupéfix m'atteint. Je tombe avec la tête du bon côté.

Mon père me lance un regard noir.

NON !

-Endoloris !

Cette fois, c'est Leanne qui est atteinte. Elle s'agenouille lentement, comme pour dire « tu vois, je souffre à peine ! »

Leanne qui s'agenouille. Leanne la combattante qui ne laisse jamais voir ses émotions. Leanne qui malgré son sourire serein, est dure comme du fer. Leanne qui se relève toujours. Leanne quoi !

Ma grand-mère et mon père tiennent en respect le Mangemort qui torturait Harriet. Oliver et Jonathan en ont désarmés un. Je vois le bras d'Oli pendre. Il est blessé.

-Avada Kedavra !

NON !

Comme dans un rêve-ou plutôt un cauchemar-je vois Jonathan tomber au ralenti.

Jonathan. Nana. Celui que je taquinais. Mon compagnon de jeux avec qui je faisais les mille coups sous le regard amusé de Leanne. C'était toujours moi qui l'entraînais. Il acceptait toujours. C'était mon Nana à moi.

Ma tante et mon oncle tentent désespérément de se frayer un chemin vers Leanne, toujours à genoux sous les rires du Mangemort.

-Quand est-ce que tu plieras ? Tu es très amusante, tu sais !

Elle serre les dents. Très fort. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Elle fait un énorme effort juste pour faire ça. Elle est forte. Elle est forte. Elle ne pliera pas. C'est ma cousine. C'est ma cousine et elle est forte.

-Expelliarmus ! Hurle mon oncle.

Le Mangemort créé un bouclier mais est du coup obligé de perdre son Doloris.

Soudain, je me rends compte que mon corps n'est plus engourdi.

Je me redresse et remarque mon père tomber.

-Non… Je souffle.

Pas assez doucement. La Mangemort me repère.

Je me précipite dans les escaliers. Elle vient à ma rencontre.

-Salut ! Fait-elle comme si on était amies.

Je prends peur. Je tends la main vers ma poche, mais remarque que je n'ai pas ma baguette. Je l'ai laissée dans ma salle de bains.

Je fais demi-tour.

-Avec ça, tu vas peut-être t'envoler ! Ce serait rigolo !

Elle éclate de rire puis s'exclame :

-Bombarda Maxima !

Le sortilège atteint juste la droite de mes pieds et le sol à côté de moi explose. Je suis projetée contre le mur et perd connaissance, n'emportant que le rire de la femme.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, tout est calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Je me lève. Pas une seule blessure. Que quelques égratignures.

Je regarde autour de moi. Les Mangemorts sont partis. Le rire de la fille me hante.

Je me précipite en bas des escaliers. Le spectacle me cloue sur place. Des larmes montent lentement.

Mon père et ma mère sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, inertes.

-Papa ! Maman !

Je me précipite. Je les secoue, les appelle, je pleure.

-Répondez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! S'il vous plaît !

Ma voix se fait suppliante.

-Ne me laissez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !

Mes parents, ceux qui ont été présents, inquiets quand j'étais malade, contents quand j'avais un Optimal, qui me grondaient gentiment quand je faisais des bêtises et riaient quand je racontais une blague, même une pas drôle.

Puis la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

Ils sont morts. Ils ne reviendront plus.

Je serre mes parents dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, prostrée au sol. J'ai perdu la notion temps.

Puis je me redresse.

Face à moi, les corps de Jonathan et de ma grand-mère gisent.

Et là, je commence à devenir hystérique.

Je pleure et cours auprès d'eux, un à un.

Je les aime tous. Je les adore tous.

Nana… Olive… Kalie… Karl… Harriet… Eddie… Leanne…

Ces prénoms me martèlent la tête plus que les autres. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir.

-Leanne…

Je ne pensais pas que Leanne pouvait mourir. Elle est toujours forte. Elle est douce, mais elle est forte. Comme une étoile.

Je ne pensais pas que Harriet pouvait mourir. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Douze ans !

_-Tu as vingt-et-un ans, j'en ai douze ! Ce n'est qu'un inversement de chiffre ! Et puis, rira bien qui rira le dernier quand tu seras un papi !_

A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait cela. Elle ne pensait pas à la mort. Qui y pense à cet âge-là ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'Edmund pouvait mourir. C'était l'aîné, celui qui nous protégeait tous, peut-être trop.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver pouvait mourir. Celui qui nous consolait sans rien demander. Qui nous serrait dans ses bras quand on pleurait. Toujours présent.

Je ne pensais pas que Kalie pouvait mourir. Celle vers qui on se tournait quand on ne comprenait pas quelque chose, qui nous ramenait des fleurs qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient.

Je ne pensais pas que Karl pouvait mourir. Celui qui nous disait tout ce qu'il pensait, le mec franc. Il n'a pas peur de la vérité et rigole sur tout. Même sur lui.

Je ne pensais pas que Jonathan pouvait mourir. Mon compagnon de jeux, le lus adorable, celui dont j'étais le plus proche. Notre confident à tous. Celui qui ne se moque pas même quand on évoque des trucs ridicules. Nana.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient tous m'abandonner.

De tous, c'est moi qui méritais le moins de rester en vie.

Moi, avec pour seule qualité la loyauté et l'honnêteté. Peut-être un soupçon de courage.

Et là, je suis pitoyable. Je cours de l'un à l'autre, les appelle, leur supplie de ne pas me laisser.

-Ne me laissez pas !

Mais ils sont déjà loin. Il est trois heures du matin.

Edmund, Kalie, Oliver, Karl, Leanne, Jonathan et Harriet, mes oncles, mes tantes, ma grand-mère et mes parents. Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois continuer à subir la vie ?

Pourquoi moi, celle qui compte le moins, qui suis toujours vivante ? Pourquoi pas Harriet, la plus jeune ? Edmund, le plus vieux ? Kalie, la plus sage et douce ? Oliver, le plus gentil ? Karl, celui qui goûte le plus à la vie ? Leanne, la plus combative ? Jonathan, le plus adorable ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Que dois-je faire ?

Kalie, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?

Tu serais partie. Tu te serais réfugiée. Mais moi, je ne peux me résoudre à vous abandonner.

Tu ne dois pas être fière de moi.

Je les regarde tous. Non, je ne peux pas rester là. Ils se sont sacrifiés, je ne dois pas gâcher cela.

Je les embrasse tous une dernière fois.

Mon regard accroche une tâche blanche. Un bout de papier.

_Et voici toute la famille morte !_

_Nous pourchasserons les moindres survivants de cette famille si nous en découvrons !_

Mon ventre se tord.

Ils me croient donc morte. Je ne dois pas rester ici.

Je monte et regarde la scène.

Mon regard se pose sur la trace du bombardement. Celui qui était censé me tuer.

Je m'empare du corps de Jonathan et le soulève dans les escaliers.

Après un quart d'heure au moins de bataille avec son poids, je le mets comme le mien, contre le mur.

Le Ministère de la Magie n'y verra que du feu. On doit m'oublier.

Sinon, je suis morte.

OoOoOoOoO

Après avoir remis la scène très crédible (huit cousins, un de plus, un de moins, on ne remarquera rien. Enfin, j'espère), une nouvelle crise d'hystérie me prend.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Je monte précipitamment et m'empare d'un sac à dos.

Je n'emporte aucuns habits à part quelques sous-vêtements. Juste des souvenirs de cette autre vie.

Je dois en commencer une nouvelle. Ne pas me retourner. Rester droite et avancer. Comme Leanne l'aurait fait.

Je dois bien réfléchir. Comme Kalie l'aurait fait.

Je dois protéger ceux que j'aime. Comme Edmund l'aurait fait.

Je dois continuer à vivre ma vie. Comme Karl l'aurait fait.

Je dois me protéger moi-même et me méfier, pour que leur mort ne soit pas mort inutile. Comme Jonathan l'aurait fait.

Je dois aider les autres qui sont dans mon cas. Comme Oliver l'aurait fait.

Je dois recommencer à sourire. Comme Harriet l'aurait fait.

Je dois leur ressembler. Les faire vivre en moi.

Toujours.

Réfléchir…

Je ne dois pas faire de magie, sinon, ils me localiseront.

J'attrape mon chat et pars en courant, pleurant toujours comme une madeleine.

-Je vous aime ! Hurlais-je sur le pas de la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

Je les vois partout. Je ne rencontre qu'eux.

Mes cousins.

-Nous sommes et pas toi tu dis payer pour cette injustice, chuchotent-ils dans le noir.

-Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie !

On doit me prendre pour une folle, mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

Je dois faire un triste tableau : une fille de quinze ans, habillée de couleur comme ce n'est pas permis avec des lunettes de soleil fuchsia en forme de cœur dans les cheveux, mais pleurant comme une madeleine et ayant l'impression de vivre un film d'horreur. C'est le cas. Je vis un atroce film d'horreur où tout le monde meurt.

Où dois-je aller ?

A Poudlard ! Me souffle l'esprit de Kalie.

Je me précipite dans le Chaudron Baveur, vide à cette heure et m'empare d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

-Poudlard, bureau du Directeur !

Je disparais.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! La semaine prochaine (sans oublier une petite review xD)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou!_

_Moi? En retard?_

_Ben oui, mais je n'étais pas très inspirée par ce chapitre, et comme c'est un chapitre crucial... Bref..._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré le retard!_

_Bises, Plumette_

* * *

><p>Mon arrivée dans le bureau du Directeur est fracassante. J'apparais dans la cheminée et tombe en éparpillant plein de cendre sur le tapis.<p>

Dumbledore était assis à sa table en train de rédiger une tête. Il lève les yeux.

-Allyson ?

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour faire de l'humour, mais je marmonne :

-Non, c'est Fumseck.

Il sourit doucement et s'approche de moi pour me lever.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il a repris sa mine grave.

Toutes les raisons de ma venue me reviennent brusquement. Et j'ai osé faire de l'humour.

-Je…

Je lui tends le papier des Mangemorts qu'il parcourt rapidement. Son expression passe de grave à soucieuse.

-Ils…

-Oui.

Il s'assoit brusquement sur son fauteuil.

-Raconte-moi tout. Depuis le début.

J'entame mon récit sous son oreille attentive. Il ne m'interrompt pas une fois. Je largue tout. Le réveillon, l'attaque, la fuite, jusqu'au rire de la Mangemort.

Lorsque j'ai fini, je demande, tremblante :

-Que vais-je faire ?

-Tu es fatiguée. Pour l'instant, va à l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai même pas la force de protester.

Juste avant de sortir, il me fait une dernière recommandation :

-Essaye de ne pas te faire voir !

Je descends rapidement l'escalier et me dirige silencieusement vers le domaine de l'infirmière.

Je passe la tête et constate avec soulagement que la pièce se révèle être vide de patients. Je frappe à son bureau.

-Oui ? Oh Allyson ! Mais tu n'es pas censée être rentrée chez toi ?

-Je…

Je lui explique brièvement la situation et elle me donne une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Je m'allonge sur l'un des lits et m'endors instantanément.

OoOoOoOoO

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, mais elle est profondément choquée.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant.

Les voix se taisent et j'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Allyson ?

-Professeur ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bof…

Il sourit. L'idée de ne plus revoir mes cousins est insupportable. Comment vais-je faire sans les piques de Karl ? Sans la sagesse de Kalie ? Sans les sourires d'Harriet ? Sans la protection d'Edmund ? On vient de m'arracher une part de moi… Comment vais-je vivre ?

Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je ne réalise pas encore.

-Que vais-je faire ? Je demande une deuxième fois.

-Ils te croient morte.

-Je dois partir ?

-Si tu restes ici, ils vont savoir que tu es vivante et te pourchasser dès que tu seras en-dehors de Poudlard. C'est ton choix, et quoi que tu fasses, il y aura un prix à payer.

-Je…

-Réfléchis. Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère.

Je réfléchis, mais je ne sais toujours pas.

-Si je pars, ce sera pour aller où ?

-Je peux te trouver une place à Salem pour que tu continues tes études. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Il sort et je me retrouve confrontée à moi-même.

Que faire ? Partir à Salem ? Rester ?

Je ne sais pas. L'idée de partir m'est insupportable.

Partir à Salem ? Rester ? Partir à Salem ? Rester ? Parti…

-Zut alors !

L'image de ma famille s'impose à moi et une crise de larmes me prend.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ce foutu bombardement ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Tout aurait été si simple…

Et Tonks alors ? Et Chris ? Et Drew ? Et tous mes amis ?

Tu dois te relever, Allyson. Ils sont morts et tu as survécu. N'oublie pas que tu as tes amis qui sont en train d'attendre que tu te relèves pour continuer à avancer.

Le Monde est injuste.

OoOoOoOoO

Partir ? Rester ?

Je ne sais pas. Qu'aurait fait Kalie ou Leanne ? Pour la première fois, je suis incapable de décider de ce qu'elles auraient choisi.

Partir ? Rester ?

Partir signifie que je ne verrais plus très souvent mes amis. Rester signifierait que je me relèverais plus vite, mais pour mieux replonger à la sortie de Poudlard.

Partir ? Rester ?

Partir, c'est comme m'éloigner d'Eux… Comme si je fuyais leur passé. Rester, c'est insulter leur mémoire car les Mangemorts sauront que je suis vivante et me tueront.

Partir ? Rester ?

Non, décidément, je ne sais pas.

Je me lève silencieusement et prends la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Je frappe quatre fois. Je frappe toujours quatre fois aux portes. Une coutume idiote. Ridicule de le dire maintenant, mais j'ai toujours frappé quatre fois à une porte.

-Entrez.

Je m'avance.

-Bonjour, Allyson. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui…

Il me sourit.

J'attaque direct :

-Que signifie partir ?

-… Peux-tu expliquer ta question ?

-Que signifie partir ? Je veux dire, Ils doivent bien avoir des espions, de la famille éloignée, n'importe quoi, en Amérique.

-Tu peux changer de nom.

-Peut-être, mais l'apparence… regardez, une fille anodine, ça ne passe pas si inaperçu que ça. Je suis tellement banale que ma banalité me fait faire remarquer.

-Euh…

-Cela veut dire, que toutes les autres ont quelque chose ne plus, un mini truc en plus des autres, presque rien. Mais moi, rien. Juste rien. Et ça, ça me fait faire remarquer. Parce que vu que je n'ai rien en plus, et bien ça me fait être différente.

-Ton absence de « petit truc en plus » fait peut-être toute la différence…

Ça, c'est ce que m'a dit deux fois Kalie.

-Bref… As-tu choisis ?

-Non. Que veut dire partir ? Dois-je couper les ponts avec l'Angleterre ?

Il me lance un regard qui me fait frissonner. Un regard plein de « oui ». Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

-C'est à toi de choisir. Je ne peux pas te forcer.

Il me sourit encore une fois.

« Mais arrête de sourire sale fou ! » ai-je envie de hurler.

-Réfléchis. Mais dépêches toi, il ne faut pas que ta réflexion s'éternise.

« Cool pour me rassurer le vieux ! Sale idiot ! »

Je m'en vais en claquant la porte. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de redevenir hystérique. Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois PAS me laisser aller. Il faut que je me redresse.

Je n'ai pas envie de tourner la page.

La Vie est trop dure.

OoOoOoOoO

Partir ? Rester ?

Ces deux mots me font froid dans le dos.

On est le 27 décembre. Deux jours que je suis ici (sans compter le 24 au soir). Deux jours que ces deux mots me hantent. Deux jours que le Cauchemar a commencé. Deux jours que je me questionne, que je me réveille en sursaut la nuit. Deux jours que j'attends le « Haha ! On t'a bien eu cousine ! ». Deux jours que ce mot n'arrive pas. Deux jours de trop.

Mais… si je pars, je resterais en contact avec Tonks, avec Drew, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas… Rester en contact avec eux, c'est peut-être le mettre en danger de mort, à la sortie de Poudlard… Imaginez qu'ils les capturent… Qu'ils pratiquent l'Occlumancie… Qu'ils découvrent qu'ils savent où je suis cachée… Qu'ils…

NON !

Cette pensée est insupportable.

Imaginez qu'ils les… Qu'ils les torturent…

Mon menton commence à trembler ainsi que mes jambes. La vue de Tonks hurlant devant un sorcier à la baguette pointée sur elle m'est insupportable.

Entendrait-elle le même rire que j'ai entendu ?

Peut-être qu'il faut que je coupe les ponts, que je m'en aille… Que je me fasse passer pour morte…

_Je dois protéger ceux que j'aime. Comme Edmund l'aurait fait._

N'oublie pas tes promesses, Allyson.

Si je reste, je les mets en danger.

Si je pars et que je reste en contact, je les mets en danger.

Si je pars et que je me fais passer pour morte, je les protège.

Je sors de l'infirmerie en trombe.

Ma décision est prise.

OoOoOoOoO

-Je pars. Et je coupe les ponts.

-En es-tu sûre ?

- Oui.

OoOoOoOoO

J'inspire profondément. La petite colline sur laquelle j'habitais est recouverte de neige. Je reviens ici une dernière fois. Dumbledore n'a touché à rien, me donnant pour prétexte qu'il allait faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Pour ne pas qu'on se doute de quelque chose.

Mes pas résonnent silencieusement dans le hall de la demeure où j'ai vécu quinze ans.

Je monte les escaliers. A côté de moi, le Directeur de Poudlard sort sa baguette et lance un sort à l'emplacement du bombardement. Du bombardement qui était censé me tuer. Qui m'a à peine égratigné.

Il remet Jonathan à sa place d'origine et fabrique une espèce de clone de moi.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule…

Il hoche la tête et sort.

Je serre les yeux, très, très fort. Malgré tout, une larme arrive à se frayer un chemin.

Je redescends lentement les escaliers, vers la scène de mort. On voit des morts, on sent la mort, presque si on l'entend.

J'enserre Leanne contre moi. Je la serre fort, très fort, je plonge mon nez dans son parfum de vanille qui sent désormais la mort.

-Je t'aime, Leanne.

J'embrasse Jonathan sur la joue et frissonne. Il est froid. Il y a comme un goût de mort.

Je les enserre tous. En dernier, Harriet. Parce que c'est la benjamine. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore mordu à pleines dents dans l'allégresse des journées. Douze ans, c'est jeune. On ne s'est pas encore amusé comme il faut.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et essaye de lui insuffler tout ce que j'ai déjà ressenti, tout le bonheur auquel j'ai goûté. Je les regarde tous une dernière fois. Mon regard s'attarde tous sur Eux, ma famille. Mes oncles, mes tantes, ma grand-mère, mes parents, et mes cousins.

Je quitte la salle de mort.

Je vous aime.

OoOoOoOoO

-Que fait-on, maintenant ?

-J'ai contacté mon confrère de Salem.

-Et ?

-Il est d'accord pour que tu ailles te réfugier à Salem.

-Je vais changer de nom ?

-En effet… Si tu veux couper avec ton passé, tu le dois.

Je baisse la tête.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je ne veux pas les quitter.

La voix que Kalie aurait prise résonne dans mes oreilles. « On ne te quitte pas. On vit toujours dans ton cœur. On continuera à marcher auprès de toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

-Et je m'appellerais comment ? Je dirais quoi quand on me demandera pourquoi je suis venue ?

-On verra…

Gnagnagna…

Je hais le Monde.

OoOoOoOoO

On est désormais le 31. Je pars à Salem après l'enterrement de mes cousins. Je veux être là. Ce sera comme ce qui marque la fin de cette vie.

Je me cache dans Poudlard. Maintenant, même ici je dois me cacher.

Ça ne me dérange pas. Je passe mes journées dans les souvenirs.

J'ouvre mon sac. Machinalement-je fais ça du matin au soir-je prends les cadeaux que mes cousins m'ont offert.

Dans le médaillon de Tonks, j'ai laissé la photo d'elle et moi, j'ai mis sur l'autre face une photo miniaturisée de Chris et Tonks, et j'ai enfermé des cheveux dans cet objet qui me fait pleurer quand je l'ouvre, ou même quand je le regarde.

J'ai pris un cheveu de chacun de mes cousins, un de Tonks (Il s'est accroché au médaillon, surement lorsqu'elle l'a fermé après avoir mis la photo), un de Chris (je l'ai récolté il y a un mois sur sa cape… C'est fou ce que je peux être niaise) et un de Drew (le scotch et les emballages…).

Je les ai emmêlés, formant une petite mèche brune, blonde, châtain avec un cheveu rose au milieu et je l'ai mis dans le médaillon qui ne me quitte désormais plus.

J'ai gardé les chaussures de Chris et le foulard de Tonks.

Ça y est, on a « découvert » le carnage. Hier. Un ami de mon père qui venait lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

Nous allons être enterrés le 31. Aujourd'hui. La cérémonie commence dans deux heures.

Mes amis ont été prévenus. Je veux dire, de ma mort.

J'attrape un T-shirt noir, un jean noir, des Converses noires, un pull noir. Ne pas se faire remarquer.

Je m'empare de grosses lunettes noires, d'un chapeau noir qui me mange la moitié du visage et de mitaines noires.

Tout ce noir me déprime. Mais ne pas oublier : ne pas se faire remarquer, faire comme tout le monde…

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore… Une habitude, en ce moment. Sauf que demain, je ne viendrais pas de sitôt dans ces couloirs. Déprimant…

-Ah, tu es là, Allyson ?

Non, c'est Gaspard !

-Oui…

On sort de l'école et il prend mon bras.

On transplane.

Je n'aime pas cette sensation. On se matérialise devant un petit cimetière.

-Fais attention. On ne doit pas te voir.

Je hoche la tête et il se fraye un chemin vers le devant.

Je me dirige vers le fond et reste à l'écart.

Et Ils arrivent. Eux.

Drew soutient à moitié Tonks toute retournée, qui pleure à chaudes larmes et qui est sur le point de s'écrouler. Chris, lui, regarde dans le vide, choqué, l'air de se dire « Vous nous faites une blague de mauvais goût, là ? ».

Comme moi quand j'ai su que mes cousins n'allaient plus revenir.

Tiens bon, Tonks, ne t'effondre pas !

J'ai envie de me précipiter sur eux, de les prendre dans mes bras, de pleurer… d'embrasser Chris…

Ai-je fais la bonne solution ?

C'est trop tard, maintenant.

Lorsque je me rends compte de quelque chose… Tonks est habillée en noir…

NON !

Pas elle ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Tonks DOIT s'habiller en couleurs, sinon, ce n'est pas Tonks. Relève-toi mon amie ! Ma meilleure amie ! Tonks qui s'habille en noir est pareille à Leanne qui tombe et à Harriet qui pleure !

Ce n'est pas possible.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Dumbledore me regarde.

Eh bien non, je n'abandonne pas, je dois les protéger, je ne bougerais pas vieux fou !

La cérémonie commence. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, regardant la ribambelle de gens, que je connais, que je ne connais pas ou que j'ai déjà vu.

Mais mon attention est retenue par Tonks. Pourquoi dois-je la faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert lors de la mort de mes cousins ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Mais elle doit. Elle doit se relever, comme je dois le faire.

Je ne resterais jamais trop loin, Tonks, c'est promis.

A vous aussi, Chris et Drew. Je veillerais sur vous.

La cérémonie est terminée, les gens déposent chacun leur tour une rose dans la tombe de ceux ou celles qui leur ont été chers, et dans les autres par politesse.

Beaucoup pleurent.

Je vois un fillette de douze ans pleurer et lâcher une fleur blanche dans la tombe d'Harriet. Je reconnais sa meilleure amie, dont elle nous avait souvent parlé. Emily Lambert.

Je reconnais plein d'amis de mes cousins, décrits dans des lettres.

En derniers, mes amis s'approchent.

Drew lâche Tonks qui va se réfugier dans les bras de Chris et s'approche de la tombe.

-Tu sais, Allyson, je t'ai toujours admiré…

Il se tait et mets une rose blanche dans ma « tombe ». Mon ami. Pas besoin de mots, entre nous. Un simple sourire suffit. Sourire ravagé par les larmes qu'il offre au ciel.

Chris lâche une rose rouge et verse quelques larmes qu'il retient. Je le sais. Pleure, Chris. Tu surmonteras plus vite si tu extériorises.

-Tu sais, Ally, je t'aime.

Et il éclate en sanglots.

Moi aussi, je pleure. Moi aussi, je t'aime Chris. Moi aussi… J'ai envie de me précipiter vers toi, de retirer mes lunettes et mon chapeau melon, de détacher mes cheveux que j'ai coincé dans le chapeau et de venir dans tes bras te consoler et hurler « Je suis là, Chris ! »

Tonks, à son tour, la dernière s'avance. Elle lâche une rose multicolore.

Merci, Tonks. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'a besoin de rien dire. J'ai compris. Ce qui nous relie va au-dessus des mots. Bien au-dessus.

Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Je m'avance vers les autres tombes et jette des roses de différentes couleurs.

Pour les adultes, je mets des roses noires.

Pour les enfants, je mets des roses de couleur. Je ne connais pas beaucoup la symbolique des couleurs. Je sais que le blanc est le symbole de la pureté et de l'innocence. J'ai donc mis à Harriet une fleur blanche. Il me semble que le bleu est le symbole de la sérénité, donc c'est pour Kalie. Pour moi, le rouge-orangé est optimiste, alors je l'ai mis à Leanne. J'en ai mis une rouge à Karl. Le rouge : la passion. Après, j'ai pris les couleurs qu'il restait : violet à Jonathan, jaune à Oliver et rose à Edmund.

Je recule. On recouvre les tombes de terre. Je pleure.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque tout le monde est parti, je reste encore un peu, Dumbledore m'attendant à la sortie du cimetière.

Je regarde les tombes, côte à côte.

Je fais apparaître sur chacune des tombes une guirlande de fleurs colorées. Comme ça, ça fait moins triste.

-Au revoir. A bientôt…

Je me retourne, et m'éloigne lentement à la sortie du cimetière.

Je meurs d'envie de rester ici et de partir en courant à la fois. Je choisis la deuxième option.

Tu dois continuer à avancer, Ally. Tu dois démarrer ta nouvelle vie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eh oui, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai du faire toute la description de Salem (Oui, j'y avais déjà pensé, j'avais même des idées mais vous connaissez les "Je le ferais demain" à répétition? xD)_

_Bref, le monde de HP à notre JK Rowling internationale_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Moi, je suis July Moore. Je fais un mètre soixante-huit, j'ai des cheveux châtains clair ondulés qui frôlent mes épaules et des yeux bleu clair comme des diamants (bleus).<p>

J'ai des jolies pommettes quand je souris, des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et sur les pommettes. J'ai de fines lèvres roses, un nez moyen et un front moyen : ni trop grand ni trop petit.

Je suis en cinquième année à Salem, je suis nouvelle parce que mes parents ont divorcés et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer aux Etats-Unis.

D'autant plus que le tribunal n'a pas pu les départager : mon père rentre tous les jours bourré à trois heures du mat' et ma mère se shoote tous les soirs dans sa chambre en pleurant que son mari n'est jamais là.

La belle vie quoi…

Jusqu'à là, j'étais plutôt solitaire, renfermée et secrète. Avec des parents comme les miens, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Je suis plutôt indépendante, mais j'accepte la compagnie des autres. C'est plutôt eux qui ont tendance à venir vers moi, pas l'inverse, même s'ils fuient au bout de quelques jours. J'ai tendance à être ironique à rabaisser les autres, et à toujours répondre à une question par l'inverse de celle que je pense. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt.

Aujourd'hui, on est le quatre janvier, et c'est ma rentrée à Salem.

On arrive par poudre de cheminette. Etrange.

Je me matérialise dans couloir. Pas un immense couloir, un couloir… à première vue transversal. En tout cas, si c'est le principal, ça doit être tout petit ici.

-Veuillez avancer et laisser place aux autres. Votre nom ?

-Euh… All… July Moore.

-Noté. Veuillez circuler.

-Euh… ok.

L'homme qui vient de me parler a une cinquantaine d'années. Peut-être le concierge ? Le sous-Directeur ?

Et là ? Je dois aller où ? Tonks l'aurait… STOP !

Ne pas penser à Tonks. Eh ouais, me voilà, moi, Allyson Stewart. C'est moi. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça moi.

Déguisement ? Une potion (dérivée du Polynectar) que je dois prendre toutes les vingt-quatre heures et qui me permet de prendre l'apparence que je veux.

Nom ? Pioché au hasard.

Histoire ? Complètement inventée.

Caractère ? Eh bien, avec tous les événements, je suis toujours ironique (vous verrez…), je suis devenue super renfermée et je parle à personne (en même temps, je ne vois personne). Je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Je suis toujours triste. J'ai toujours envie de hurler.

Une petite brunette qui doit avoir mon âge m'interpelle :

-July Moore ? C'est toi ?

Bien sûr que c'est moi, patate !

-Non, mon nom est Ginette Moore !

-Le Directeur veut voir Mlle Moore dans son bureau, mais je croyais que tu t'appelais July.

-Nan, mais c'est moi July. Enfin, pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave !

-Bref, marmonne-t-elle - je ne sais pas si elle a compris - le Directeur veut te voir dans son bureau.

Bah en même temps, Dumbledore me l'a dit.

-Sans blague, c'est la plus grande nouvelle de toute ma vie !

-Tu sais où c'est ?

Elle m'a jamais vue et elle croit que je sais où c'est… elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès ?

-Mais bien sûr !

-Ok, tu veux que je t'amène ?

Bon, là, je ferais mieux de dire oui.

-Je viens de te dire que je sais où c'est.

-Bon, ben dans ce cas, je te laisse, on se voit bientôt j'espère.

Et merde…

Elle disparaît au bout du couloir. Rapide la petite… Hum… c'est où le bureau du Directeur ? Je vous avais dit que je dis toujours l'inverse de ce que je veux dire…

-Eh, avance, tu bouches le passage.

Je me retourne. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés me fait face. Un peu genre passe-partout, pas très grand, une mine râleuse, mais je connais cette mine. Il doit être très blagueur.

-Bon… tu te pousses oui ou non ?

En effet, je suis en plein milieu du couloir, ma valise à ma gauche et mon panier où est sagement restée Opale à ma droite.

-Euh… où est le bureau du Directeur ?

-Répondre à une question par une autre… ça me plait bien, dit-il tandis que son visage se fendait d'un large sourire. Pourquoi veux-tu aller voir Miller ?

-Il s'appelle Miller ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Décidément, tu me plais. Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas qu'il s'appelle Miller ? Après tout, tu es dans cette école.

-M'as-tu déjà vue ?

Cette fois, il éclate de rire.

-Trois fois. Tu vaux la peine que je m'arrête et qu'on sympathise. Personne n'a battu ce record. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quelle question poser. Non, je ne t'ai jamais vue, j'en déduis que tu es nouvelle, que tu veux aller voir Miller pour mettre au point et je conclus que tu ne peux pour l'instant pas déboucher le passage, puisque tu ne sais pas quelle direction prendre.

Là, c'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire, malgré tous les événements que j'ai vécu depuis le 24 décembre. Une histoire à faire froid dans le dos. Même collé à un radiateur.

-Mon nom est All… July. July Moore.

Il me tend la main.

-Sean Jones. Tu viens d'où ?

-De loin. Tu me montres le bureau du Directeur ?

OoOoOoOoO

-Là, on est dans le couloir d'arrivée. On arrive par poudre de cheminette, comme tu as pu le voir, on donne son nom au Maître des Lieux, on pose nos sacs dans les dortoirs et on va dans la salle à manger. Mais toi, tu veux aller au bureau du Directeur.

Décidément, ce mec me fait vraiment rire. Il prend son rôle - qu'on ne lui ait pas encore attribué - très au sérieux.

Il attrape son sac, me lance un « Je voudrais bien être galant, mais j'ai déjà ma valise » et avance dans le corridor. Pourquoi on s'est matérialisé dans la dernière cheminée au fond du couloir alors qu'il y en a jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Je me dépêche de le rattraper - vu la foule, je ferais mieux de ne pas le perdre de vue - et me glisse derrière lui.

Des cheveux noirs pas très longs, mais pas en brosse non plus, j'ai vu tout à l'heure des yeux ambrés qui brillent d'aventure et de blagues, des traits passe-partout. Il est petit pour un mec : il a ma taille, voire même plus petit. Un mètre soixante-sept ? Soixante-six ? Il porte en bandoulière une besace et sur l'épaule son sac à dos de cours. Il paraît plutôt petit et malingre, mais il doit être costaud pour porter tout ça, surtout avec sa valise ! Résistant ? L'habitude, peut-être. Il marche très bizarrement, genre silencieusement et très, très souplement. Si c'est un blagueur, il doit avoir l'habitude aussi (sortie dans les couloirs la nuit, c'est une pro qui vous parle… enfin, ancienne pro vu que sans Tonks, je ne suis rien). Une larme se faufile dans mes faux jolis yeux bleus. Des diamants bleus. Enfin, des faux diamants dans mon cas.

Arrivés au fond du couloir on débouche sur le hall principal (enfin, j'imagine, en tout cas, il est plus grand que celui qu'on vient de quitter), il tourne à droite alors que les autres personnes se divisent pour aller à gauche ou à droite (comme nous).

Puis il me montre une porte sur le mur de droite :

-C'est ici ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Euh… Non merci

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tu sais.

Il sait lire dans les pensées aussi ? Parce que je flippe, là. Dans ma scolarité, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, Tonks et moi. On frappait aux portes de Rusard, Dumby, McGo, Slug, Chouchou, Pom-Pom, Flitwick, etc… toujours ensemble.

NE PAS PENSER A TONKS !

Je frappe quatre fois et entre sans même attendre la réponse. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

-Bonjour, Allyson, je t'attendais.

Sans blague !

-Tu as fais bon voyage ?

Pendant les 0.1 secondes qu'à duré ledit voyage ? Non, j'ai faillit vomir : je déteste la poudre de cheminette !

-Oui.

-Alors, le premier aperçu de Salem est comment ?

J'ai eus le temps de faire le tour du collège, c'était absolument génial !

-Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose.

Il sourit. Tous les Directeurs sont-ils toujours en train de sourire ? Parce que ça me gave ! Moi, après ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai aucune envie de voir les gens sourire. Et pourtant, je continue à blaguer. Je suis pathétique.

-Bref, tu as déjà sympathisé avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Ginette !

Il ignore mon ironie mordante et m'annonce :

-Bon, je vais laisser Mr Jones t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école, tu feras partie du Dortoir Ouest.

Il l'a fait exprès. Tonks et moi nous perchions tous les soirs, parfois accompagnés de Chris et Drew, dans la tour d'Astronomie pour regarder le ciel se teindre de couleurs chaudes.

Je jette à peine un œil à la feuille et sors en claquant la porte.

Le monde me gave !

-Re coucou !

Je souris à demi. D'ordinaire, on m'aurait dit « Déjà fini ? ». Ce mec n'est vraiment pas comme les autres.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

-Ok, mais le repas commence à dix-neuf heures trente et il est vingt, plus que dix minutes, je te ferais visiter demain.

Vu son regard, il n'aime pas rater un diner.

-Quel dortoir ? me demande-t-il.

-Ouest.

-Super, j'y suis aussi ! Demain, on a un trou après déjeuner, on pourra faire le tour de l'école !

-C'est d'accord !

-Bon, je t'amène au Do'Ouest ! On va être à la bourre !

-Hein ? Au quoi ? Tu m'amènes où ?

-Au Do'Ouest ! Dortoir Ouest ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit, ici. Vous dites quoi chez vous ?

-Chez nous, on ne fonctionne pas pareil. Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour.

-Je comprends, ça fait trop mal d'en parler pour l'instant.

Il a plus de tact que Tonks et Karl mais moins que Drew et Kalie. Pourquoi tout doit rapporter à eux ?

-Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Pour l'instant, on se grouille, sinon il ne restera plus de spaghettis !

Il part d'un bon pas. A chaque extrémité du hall, il y a des portes. On sort par la porte vers laquelle on se dirigeait pour aller vers le Bureau du Directeur, au Nord (Il y a écrit un gros N au-dessus de la porte). Il bifurque à gauche et rejoins un sentier qui mène à l'Ouest, quoi !

On marche cinq minutes sur le sentier en ligne droite et nous arrivons au Dortoir Ouest.

Il saisit sa baguette, prend un air important et dit :

-Regarde bien !

Mon nouvel ami tape trois fois sur un point bien précis, sur une jonction des planches, puis deux fois un peu plus loin, puis… Bref, je suis complètement paumée dans ses gestes.

Il entre, claque la porte au nez d'une fille en ricanant et avance dans une pièce chaleureuse.

-C'est la salle de repos de tout le Do'Ouest.

-De repos ?

-Bah, là où on se retrouve le soir, après les cours quoi !

-Ah, une salle commune ?

-Si tu veux.

Il avance au bout de la salle et entre dans un couloir.

-Les filles à droite, les mecs à gauche. Sept portes, la première des premières années la deuxième des deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite. Facile à retenir.

On avance dans le couloir éclairé par des vitres au plafond. Il fait jour tard aujourd'hui. Je rentre dans le cinquième dortoir à droite au moment où des filles en sortent. Elles me regardent avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur avant de s'éloigner.

Le dortoir est rectangulaire. C'est simple : trois lits à droite, trois lits à gauche, une porte au fond qui s'avère être la salle de bains.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Normal, vu que de chaque côté des murs, il y a les dortoirs des quatrièmes et des sixièmes années, le couloir et la salle de bains. J'étouffe. Je suis claustrophobe au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. C'est con puisque à Poudlard, près des cuisines, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre non plus. C'est psychologique. Je me sens confinée, comme si la vie n'étouffait. Je suis sans Tonks, et sans Tonks, je ne suis rien. Je suis sans eux tous, et sans eux tous, je ne suis rien.

Je pose mes valises à côté du dernier lit qui reste, le troisième à gauche. J'allais m'allonger dessus mais j'entends qu'on tambourine à la porte :

-July ! Le repas est bientôt servi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'arrive !

Je sors pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Sean passablement énervé. Cool vieux, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu (et tu ne risques pas de savoir, je suis bien trop JOYEUSE pour que tu comprennes que j'ai enduré tellement d'épreuves…).

-Allez !

On retourne au Bâtiment Principal et entrons dans la salle à manger. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle. Au fond de la salle s'étend un buffet… vide. Mon compagnon pousse un soupir de soulagement. Trois murs de la salle sont de grandes baies vitrées, et partout dans la salle se trouvent des tables de deux à huit places rondes.

Une petite (un mètre soixante-deux ? Soixante-trois ?) blonde aux yeux verts nous adresse de grands signes de la main. Sean se dirige vers elle, et je le suis.

-Sean ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-Salut Jacquelyne !

-Moi, c'est Jacquie ! Marmonne-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

Ils se toisent un instant et Sean finit par éclater de rire.

-Alors ma chériiiiiiiiie ! Tu as passé de merveilleuses vacances à penser tout le temps à moi !

-Non, je pensais à Thomson, fait-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Je te présente July. C'est une nouvelle et elle a passé avec succès le test numéro six !

-Aaaaah ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance, moi j'ai passé le trois ! Zut, on doit changer de table vu qu'on est trois.

Elle se lève et vire deux filles d'une table de trois.

-Dégagez, on est trois, vous êtes deux, alors vous allez là-bas.

Elles se lèvent avec un regard outré. Les pestes ne changent pas entre continents je vois. Et la façon de les traiter pour qu'elles ferment leur gueule non plus. Ça me fait penser à Grey. Cette pouffe me manque presque, elle aussi…

-Alors, pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Tu as déménagé ? Tu habitais où ?

Ouh la la, que de questions… Que de questions douloureuses. Je serre fort les paupières. Je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer, c'est promis. Je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer…

Mon menton tremble un peu et je sens une larme tenter vainement une sortie mais je la retiens.

Sean lance un regard « je t'expliquerai plus tard, même si je ne sais rien » à Jacquie qui a l'air un peu troublée, gênée.

-Bref… tente de reprendre Jacquie.

Elle est sauvée par le Directeur qui se lève de la plus grande table située au milieu de la salle (celle des professeurs).

-Bonjour, chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances…

Je vois déjà du coin de l'œil Jacquie bailler.

-… Nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, July Moore, arrivant de la célèbre école de Grande-Bretagne, j'ai nommé Poudlard.

Silence. La réputation de Poudlard n'est pas à construire. Parfait, je ne suis forte que pour détruire : j'ai détruit mes chances d'amour avec Chris en m'enfuyant, j'ai détruit mon amitié avec Tonks en m'enfuyant, j'ai détruit ma complicité avec Drew en m'enfuyant, j'ai détruit nos promesses de ne jamais nous quitter en m'enfuyant… Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça : détruire et m'enfuir. Je comprends pourquoi le Choipeaux ne m'a pas mis à Gryffondor. Je suis tellement lâche.

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Le buffet se couvre de victuaille et je vois un éclair noir fuser devant moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Jacquie. Il fait toujours ça.

Je me demande de quoi elle parle, mais je tombe sur la chaise vide de Sean. Ah, c'était lui l'éclair… Elle me sourit et se lève en prenant son assiette. Je vois de loin Sean empiler (je ne vois pas d'autre mot) spaghettis, viande, poulet, légumes et j'en passe dans son assiette. Il ne touche curieusement pas aux légumes autres que verts et se contente de quelques brocolis et carottes.

Je me lève, un peu indécise et m'apprête à m'emparer de la spatule pour me servir des lasagnes mais quelqu'un la prend juste avant moi.

-Salut, tu es July, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Ashley. Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention à Jones et à Neil. Ce ne sont pas les meilleures personnes avec qui trainer.

Je relève la tête. Une rousse aux yeux gris (mélange TRES bizarre si vous voulez mon avis) me regarde avec un sourire de pouffe (je sais les repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde ceux-là).

-Merci, mais je pense que je suis assez grande pour choisir mes amis toute seule.

Je m'éloigne. Je n'ai plus faim.

_-Salut, moi c'est Allyson. Je peux m'installer ici ?_

_La fillette de onze ans (bah comme moi en fait) me jauge du regard et sonde mes yeux. Ce qu'elle voit doit lui plaire car elle me sourit largement et m'indique la place en face d'elle._

_-Avec plaisir, moi c'est Tonks._

_Une main me retient._

_-Tu sais, tu peux venir dans notre compartiment, ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec elle._

_Je me retourne brusquement pour me retrouver face à face avec deux yeux bleus encadrés par des cheveux blonds._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils sur qui je dois avoir comme amis !_

_Je lui balance un coup de pied qui la fait sortir et ferme la porte. Je reporte mon attention sur Tonks. Elle a des cheveux roses chewing-gum. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Elle me lance un regard complice. Je sens qu'on a eus la même idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Elle fait un sourire carnassier et propose :_

_-Tu préfères t'attaquer aux cheveux ou aux dents?  
><em>

Cette remarque m'avait fait rire, mais maintenant, elle me fait pleurer de regrets. Je retourne m'asseoir à notre table. Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Dans le top trois des choses que je sais faire : en première position, m'enfuir ! En deuxième position détruire ! En troisième position pleurer !

Je suis pathétique, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et ce ne qui va pas?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Oui, oui je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas!_

_Le Monde de HP à JKR, comme d'hab et quelques persos et endroits à moi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>-C'est la nouvelle !<p>

-Il paraît qu'elle vient d'Angleterre.

-Je le pense, sinon elle ne parlerait pas l'anglais si bien que ça.

-Elle est mignonne.

-J'adore ses yeux ! De vrais diamants !

-Il paraît que sa mère était une droguée et son père un alcoolique.

-Hier, elle traînait avec Neil et Jones.

-Neil et Jones ? On parle bien des deux cinglés ?

-Certains les trouvent drôles.

-Ils m'ont fait plein de crasses et leurs blagues ne sont pas marrantes.

Les rumeurs ne se taisent pas. Je ne sais pas comment cinq filles font pour jacasser alors qu'elles savent que je dors. Que je dormais. Je m'étire et sors du lit, attrapant mollement mon uniforme avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. De grands cernes soulignent mes yeux. J'ai mal dormi. Trop de pensées, trop de souvenirs, trop de pleurs.

Je m'occupe rapidement de ma toilette et sors. J'attends Sean dans la salle com… de repos et il apparaît peu après.

-Bien dormie ?

-Bof…

Il m'adresse un sourire compatissant et sort à ma suite. Jacquie est dans le dortoir Nord. Nous la rejoignons devant le bâtiment principal.

-Salut, comment ça va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Ça va.

Sean, agacé, nous presse de nous dépêcher, ce qui fait soupirer d'exaspération Jacquie.

-Bon, on va tâcher de t'apprendre le fonctionnement de l'école. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sean bondit de la table, va empiler dans son assiette divers aliments, suivi de Jacquie plus modérée. Je me lève et me sers un croissant, prend un chocolat chaud au passage, attrape une salade de fruit et retourne m'asseoir.

-Vous n'avez pas de porridge ?

Ils font une grimace de dégoût mais essayent tant bien que mal de la retenir, après coup.

-Cet espèce de truc grisâtre que mangent les anglais au petit-déjeuner ? Demande Sean.

-Mais non, c'est très bon !

-On n'en doute pas, articule Jacquie avec un faible sourire pas convaincant du tout.

Bon, j'imagine qu'ils n'en n'ont pas. Je mordille dans mon croissant, boit une gorgée de chocolat et regarde attentivement la salade de fruit. C'est quoi cet espèce de machin rond et blanc ?

-C'est un litchi !

Je regarde Jacquie avec des yeux ronds.

-Un quoi ?

-Un litchi, un fruit exotique qui vient de Chine. C'est très bon.

Je regarde d'un air suspicieux cette bouboule blanche et après hésitation, la fourre dans ma bouche. Mmhmm… très bon.

-Tu vois, c'est bon.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu, à Poudlard.

Jacquie et Sean se regardent d'un air un peu gêné.

-Bref… marmonne Jacquie.

-C'est bientôt le début des cours ! Maintenant, je ne vais plus m'ennuyer puisque tu es dans ma classe ! S'exclame joyeusement Sean.

-C'est ça, laissez-moi seule, abandonnée de tous !

Elle fait une grimace qui se veut tragique puis éclate de rire.

-Genre tu t'ennuyais, s'exclame-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin.

-On se retrouve à midi ! Soyez sages !

Jacquie nous colle un bisous sur la joue et sort de la Grande… rmmh, de la salle à manger.

-Bon, tu m'expliques le fonctionnement ?

-Hum… Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Bah… tout ?

Il éclate de rire.

-Alors, le matin, on se lève, dans ton merveilleux cas avec des pouffes qui jacassent. Ensuite, on fait sa toilette. Jusque-là, tu me suis ?

Je le regarde d'un air ennuyé (le même regard que quand Binns me… non, rien).

-Ben je ne sais pas par où commencer... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux te faire visiter d'abord. Tu vas devoir attendre après déjeuner !

-Bon, dans ce cas, je reste avec toi.

-Tu veux que je t'attache en laisse pour ne pas que tu te perdes ?

-Non, ce doit être l'inverse : je suis l'aveugle, tu es le chien.

Il me jette un regard vexé et j'éclate de rire. Encore une fois. Je suis vraiment stupide, pathétique, conne… bref, tout à la fois. Je pense à Tonks, à Chris, à Drew. Je sais qu'ils sont en train de pleurer, de penser à moi et d'être triste, alors que je me marre. Je me sens pitoyable.

-Il passe quand le courrier ?

-Aux repas, surtout à midi. Généralement, il n'y en a pas le soir, mais parfois, un ou deux retardataires arrivent.

-Ils commencent à quelle heure les cours ?

-Avec la cloche de neuf heures. C'est mieux quand tu me poses des questions, parce que moi, je sais pas quoi dire, sinon.

-Ouais… C'est qui le Maître des lieux ?

-C'est celui qui est chargé des rondes la nuit, de tenir propre tout, il surveille les bois qui sont au Nord, la rivière à l'Ouest, la plaine à l'Est et la montagne au Sud. Il supervise en quelques sortes l'établissement.

-Ah, un concierge et un garde-chasse ? Mais comment il fait pour faire tout ça à la fois ?

-Euh… J'imagine. On l'aide, toutes les semaines, il y'en a huit qui sont de corvée pour aller vérifier les terrains.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non, c'est juste pour faire un petit tour, et il y a de nombreux sorts pour protéger. S'il y a le moindre problème, on ne doit pas agir mais prévenir. On commence à partir de la cinquième année avec des septièmes années et quand on sera en septième année, on sera chargé de « former » les cinquièmes années pour leur apprendre le chemin etc...

-C'est grand ici ?

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu verras.

Il esquisse un sourire mystérieux puis s'exclame :

-Allez, on arrivera en retard sinon.

Je me lève à sa suite. Après être sortis du bâtiment, il m'explique :

-En fait, Salem est un regroupement de plusieurs petits bâtiments : les salles de classe, les Dortoirs, le bâtiment principal etc…

-Il y en a combien en tout ?

-Hum… une vingtaine je dirai. Sans doute plus.

-C'est très grand Salem ?

-Oui. Beaucoup plus grand que tu ne peux sans doute l'imaginer.

-A Poudlard, on pouvait découvrir des salles secrètes, se perdre dans les couloirs… Ici, les bâtiments sont petits. On peut difficilement se perdre dans les couloirs…Et on ne peut pas se vanter de tous les connaître par cœur.

Je pense surtout aux Maraudeurs…

-Il y a des fantômes, ici ?

-Des fantômes ? Non pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

Plus je passe de temps dans cette foutu école et plus Poudlard me manque et plus j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi les Mangemorts existent-ils ? Ai-je pris la bonne solution ? N'aurais-je pas plutôt du rester à Poudlard ? Pour que Tonks, Chris et Drew soient en danger ? Tu es folle Ally !

On traverse le parc cet nous dirigeons vers un petit bâtiment.

-Premier cours : Métamorphose. Tu as quoi comme options ?

-Euh… Soins aux créatures magiques et Etude des runes.

-Moi j'ai pris Soins aux créatures magiques et Arithmancie. Jacquie a Soins aux créatures magiques et Etude des moldus.

-A quoi ça sert d'étudier les moldus ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé en troisième année.

On se fait un sourire complice.

OoOoOoOoO

Métamorphose. Matière comme les autres. Matière où je suis nulle. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'écouter puisque Tonks m'expliquait tout. Sauf que Tonks n'est plus là, avec moi. Et le regard bouche bée que Sean lance à la prof en dit long sur son niveau. Maintenant, je vais me retrouver à la ramasse. Juste pour montrer à quel point je suis dépendante.

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'écouter, et de reproduire les gestes que la prof, Mme Richards nous montrent.

-Plus souple votre poignet, Mlle Moore !

Je mets un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle parle à moi. McGo, elle, criait : « Détendez votre poignet, Mlle Stewart, plus souple ! STEWART ! » et le sortilège se finissait en une magnifique détonation, mes cheveux blonds se teintaient de noir ainsi que mon visage, et de mon escargot, scarabée ou tout ce que vous voulez ne restait plus qu'un éclat noirâtre : il avait explosé. Le soupir que poussait cette chère Minerva résonne encore à mes oreilles, accompagné de ses paroles : « Vous me travaillerez ça pour demain, et la prochaine fois, vous aurez une heure de retenue : vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter ». Puis elle se tournait vers Tonks : « Et vous, Mademoiselle, arrêtez votre rire, sinon c'est vous qui serez collée ». Elle ne m'a jamais mis de retenue, contrairement à ses promesses. A Tonks non plus d'ailleurs. Et Merlin sait combien de fois cette scène s'est répétée.

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'assouplir mon poignet. Allez Ally, pour Tonks et pour ces soirées passées à enchaîner les explosions, pour McGo et pour cette retenue qu'elle ne m'a jamais donnée !

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

La prof s'éloigne. Alors comme ça, pour assouplir mon poignet, il suffit que ma famille meure et que je m'enfuie à Salem ? Je lance mollement la formule. Comme prévu, ça ne marche pas.

_-Je n'y arrive pas !_

_-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Fais le vide dans ta tête, concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Le futur bouton, pense au bouton._

_-Mais…_

_-Pas de mais, pense uniquement à ça. Maintenant, dis la formule, tu dois y croire, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas !_

_La fillette de douze ans dit la formule._

_-Oui, mais il faut faire le mouvement du poignet qu'on a travaillé pendant une demi-heure, aussi, Ally._

_Ladite Ally s'exécuta et vit avec surprise le scarabée se transformer en bouton._

_-J'y suis arrivée !_

_-Alléluia…_

Comme cette deuxième année me paraît loin, c'est fou ce que les souvenirs ressurgissent, comme ça, sans prévenir. Allez : pour Tonks qui est, je le sais, en train de pleurer, pour Chris qui est, je l'espère, en train de penser à moi et pour Drew qui est, je le pense, en train de se reconstruire petit à petit. C'est lui qui se relèvera le premier, je le sais, je le sens, je les connais.

Je fais le vide total dans ma tête. Penser uniquement à cet oiseau qu'il faut faire disparaître et à ce foutu sortilège de disparition.

Je lance la formule. A ce moment, dans les livres, le héros réussi la formule sauf que premièrement, on n'est pas dans un livre et deuxièmement, même si on était dans un livre, je ne vois pas pourquoi on me choisirait comme héros. Pour m'entendre pleurnicher et me plaindre intérieurement, et rire extérieurement toute la journée… Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'oiseau reste parfaitement présent.

Sean, à côté de moi a l'air dans le même cas que moi. J'espère que Jacquie pourra remonter notre niveau plutôt… médiocre ?

Ça me déprime : je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose pour Tonks. Je ne sers à rien. Et ça ne fait que me déprimer encore plus : je n'essaye même pas de faire des efforts. Je ne fais que me plaindre.

Sean me passe un petit mot :

_Tu y arrives ?_

Je réponds simplement :

_Non. Elle est forte Jacquie ?_

Il grimace :

_Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de te dire que non._

Merde… Il va falloir que je commence à travailler seule.

OoOoOoOoO

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris pour_

Non, ça ne va pas. Je froisse brusquement le papier. Il faut absolument que j'écrive à Dumbledore, pour avoir des nouvelles de Tonks et les autres.

Bon, allez, Ally, on se lance ! Notez bien que je voulais couper complètement les ponts avec mon pays natal, avec mon ancien moi. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

_Pr Dumbledore,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Salem. J'ai commencé aujourd'hui les cours. Bien entendu, ce ne sera jamais comme Poudlard._

_Comment vont mes amis ? Tonks ? Drew ? Chris ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop tristes._

_Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_July Moore._

Voilà. Court, ça rentre directement dans le sujet. Un peu léger, un peu idiot, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour écrire des lettres. En fait, en quoi suis-je douée ?

Je dis bonne nuit à Sean et retourne vers mon dortoir. Je pousse la porte mais elle refuse de s'ouvrir. Gné ? Hier soir, pour poser mes valises, je suis rentrée au moment où les autres filles sortaient, et pour aller me coucher, bah je suis rentrée en même temps que les filles. Non. Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un code comme celui de l'entrée. Je frappe à la porte, mais personne n'ouvre. Elles sont peut-être toujours dans la salle com… de repos ? J'y retourne et m'adresse à une grande brune aux yeux bleus :

-Hum… Excuse-moi ?

Et voilà que je suis devenue timide ! Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Euh… Il y a un mot de passe pour entrer dans le dortoir ?

Silence-woman se lève et se dirige vers le dortoir. Elle tape avec sa baquette deux fois sur le mur à côté, deux fois sur la porte elle-même et deux fois sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir.

-Voilà.

Je la remercie et entre. J'irais porter ma lettre à ma chouette demain. Tonks doit être au sommet de la tour d'astronomie : le soleil est en train de se coucher. J'ai envie de la rejoindre. Un jour, si possible avant ma septième année, les Mangemorts seront tous arrêtés. Je pourrais les rejoindre, Tonks, Chris et Drew. On se retrouvera, on se serrera dans les bras… sauf que plus rien ne sera pareil. Parce que cette fois, je leur présenterai Jacquie et Sean. Parce que cette fois, ils seront là. Pas que je les aime pas, au contraire, mais désormais, lorsqu'on se fera une soirée entre filles, il y aura Jacquie. On sera trois. Cette fois, on sera six autour du feu, pas quatre. Cette fois, il y aura le regard ambré de Sean, les cheveux blonds de Jacquie en plus des miens. Cette fois, ils seront là, tout simplement.

-Tu fais du Quidditch ?

Tiens, je n'avais pas vu la grande brune qui m'a indiqué le code (Katherine ? Kelly ?) entrer.

-Moi, c'est Kalie. Tu fais du Quidditch ? Redemande-t-elle.

Je reprends mes esprits.

-Oui, je suis Poursuiveuse.

Je t'aurais bien proposé de rejoindre l'équipe, mais tous les postes sont déjà pris. L'année prochaine, peut-être ?

-Ouais…

_-Mais…_

_-Je suis désolé, mais tous les postes sont déjà pris. L'année prochaine, je m'en vais, et le poste de Poursuiveur sera libre !_

_-Ok…_

J'ai l'impression que tout se répète. Sauf rien n'est comme avant. Et blablabla, et blablabla. Toujours les même choses, blablabla je suis triste, blablabla je suis pathétique… Suis-je condamnée à répéter ça toute mon existence ?

On toque à la porte.

-C'est moi, Sean !

J'ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rendez-vous dans la salle de repos à minuit, chuchote-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'hoche la tête. J'ai deviné juste : Sean est bien un p'tit blagueur. Je me couche habillée et règle mon réveil silencieux (personne ne l'entend à part moi, cadeau de Tonks lors de notre quatrième année, pour Noël) sur minuit moins le quart et me force à dormir, sinon je serais crevée.

A minuit moins cinq, je me relève lentement de mon lit, et me faufile jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je sors le plus silencieusement possible et m'assois sur un canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois une ombre me rejoindre.

-Prête ?

Je hoche la tête. Il m'a fait visiter à midi. Pas compliqué à retenir : plein de petits bâtiments, avec des sentiers.

Il y a plusieurs sortes de bâtiments :

-Le bâtiment principal avec la salle à manger, le couloir d'arrivée, le bureau du Directeur, la salle d'études et la bibliothèque

-Les salles de classe : au nombre de treize, une pour chaque matière

-Les dortoirs/salle de repos, il y en a quatre

-Les bâtiments de clubs, au nombre de trois : un pour les Bavboules, le dessin, les échecs, le chant, la musique et les travaux manuels, un pour les trucs plus physique : Camouflage, musculation, self défense, Quidditch technique et yoga et un pour les équipes de Quidditch (c'est là qu'ils élaborent leurs stratégies

-Les appartements des professeurs, un à l'Est et un à l'Ouest, pour que les rondes soient partagées

-La Maisonnette du Maître des lieux

-Le cabanon abandonné

-La Cabane à outils

Et le terrain de Quidditch, mais ça ce n'est pas un bâtiment. Il est au Sud. En tout (sans le terrain), ça nous fait vingt-six bâtiments (bien que personne n'aille à la Maisonnette du Maître des lieux et au cabanon abandonné).

Voilà. Ça, c'est Salem.

Ça, c'est l'endroit où j'ai décidé de me reconstruire, où je rigole et je pleure. Ça, c'est là où Sean et Jacquie sont heureux. Ça, c'est où je fais semblant d'être heureuse.

* * *

><p><em>Cliquer sur le bouton review ne vous coute rien :)<em>


End file.
